And Death Shall Have No Dominion
by hayj
Summary: Carolyn is found alive on Hades, years after the events of Pitch Black
1. Chapter 1

Personal authors note: If you've read my stories you know my great affinity for sickly sweet OOC fiction. I just can't seem to help myself. I had hoped that I was going to break the pattern with the last story, but no such luck. I need Riddick/Fry babies like the dark side needs cookies. I know that baby fic is not everyone's cup of tea, nor is sunshine and roses Riddick; however there are many good writers out there that capture Riddicks bad side better than I ever could. I also find myself drawn in by Fry and her motivations. I find her a fascinating creature, this slip of a woman who had the balls to stand up to a killer.

Story related authors note: Once upon a time many moons ago I read Unrestrained by Ardath Rekha and it has stuck with me all these years. For my fic's, entirely AU since Fry always survives, it's become my head cannon.

In PB, Riddick states that he paid for his eyeshine. In Butcher Bay it is implied that this was a buried Furyan trait that Shirah helped awaken in him and in COR, Kyra implies that he made the whole story up. For the purposes of our story we're going with the second. Pitch Black takes place in 2578, COR in 2583.

Disclaimer: Not mine much to my despair, trust me, no money is being made here. Most chapter titles taken from various song lyrics.

All mistakes are my own. Please shoot me a pm with any glaring mistakes.

**~And death shall have no dominion~**

**You gotta nasty disposition; No one really knows the reason why. **

**You tell them that there ain't no God, that they're better off standing alone. **

Deep Space, Year 2584

First Commander General Vaako, watched as the Lord Marshall stalked through the Basilica, making his way through Necropolis, leaving in his wake Necromongers whispering amongst themselves about the crazed person who was now in charge of them. There were days that Vaako agreed with them, a frown on his face as he watched his Commander.

The Lord Marshall had erected a mausoleum to the girl who had died in his arms spending most of his time there, brooding in front of her burial chamber, a bottle his constant companion; that is, if he wasn't out whoring, terrorizing the converts or taking out every Merc haven on their path to the Underverse.

Vaako had tried talking to him, tried to make him understand the importance of growing their army, their religion. Riddick didn't care though. He had sat brooding upon the throne, like a petulant child that hadn't gotten his way. Why should he do anything for the people who had killed not only his planet, but the people he cared for as well? He just wanted to kill a few Mercs for fun along the way and to get on with this Underverse business, whatever it was, hopeful that it would send this whole race back to where they had come.

Should anyone be vocal in his or her discontent they would find themselves put out at the first available planet just as his wife, Dame Vaako had been. He and Riddick had a heated argument when the incident occurred but in the months since, Vaako could not say that he was saddened by her absence, becoming a better leader without her viper like presence by his side.

Now, they simply went through the motions. Vaako was in charge of the day to day running of the Armada with just a cursory morning meeting where he would give Riddick the fleet status and a report of any planets that they may be passing by that particular day. Riddick had re-routed them early on wanting them to travel the "ghost lanes" as he called them. Didn't need them tempted to kill another planet he had reasoned, all the while cursing someone named Carolyn under his breath for making him give two shits about what they did.

* * *

On one particular morning Vaako knocked on the Lord Marshall's door and stood waiting to be admitted entrance. As the door swung open, half-dressed blonde females piled out of the room, rushing past him as a glass shattered next to the door. Vaako raised his eyebrows looking between the open door and the fleeing women trying to decide whom to take his chances with.

"EITHER GET YOUR MOHAWK SHAVED HEAD IN HERE OR SHUT THE GOD DAMN DOOR!" Riddick bellowed from within.

Taking a breath, Vaako stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. The lights were dim and Riddick had his goggles tossed on a table next to the bottle he was working on. From where he stood, Vaako could see that the bed was in disarray while Riddick was in nothing but a black robe as he padded back over from the sideboard having retrieved a new glass.

"Would you like for me to come back at a better time?"

Throwing himself down in the chair next to the table, Riddick filled his glass. "And just when would a good time be, Vaako?"

Circling the room, his hands behind his back, Vaako replied. "Lord Marshall, sir, we could help you if you would just let us."

"I don't need that kind of help, Necro. Nobody does." Riddick said looking into his glass. "So what type of exciting things are we going to see and do today?" He asked with a sneer.

Vaako retrieved the pad from under his arm, pushing a button. "Today we're passing through the M-344/G system. The system seems to be riddled with asteroids. The few planets there are appear to be desert wastelands, void of all life."

Riddick slowly raised his head. "Not all of them," he growled getting to his feet with a smile on his face that had Vaako taking a step back.

"Get a Sarcophagus ready. We're going hunting."

"Yes, Lord Marshall," Vaako said to his retreating back as Riddick slammed his bedroom door shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**She plays a tune for those who wish to overlook **

**The fact that they've been blindly deceived.**

Chapter 2

Planet M6-117 otherwise known as Hades. Year 2578

The world dying around her, Carolyn Fry picked herself up out of the mud where the creature had dropped her. She wildly wondered for a moment if the mud was masking the scent of her blood. She could hear the creatures calling to each other in the distance as she lay perfectly still making sure that she was in fact alone. Slowly lifting her head she realized that she was by the coring building. Getting to her knees she crawled next to the building propping herself up against it. Her back and sides were on fire and wrapping her arms around herself she sat taking deep breaths till she was able to control the pain.

Grabbing the corner of the building she pulled herself to her feet trying to get her bearings. Slowly making her way to the back of the building and the makeshift runway where the skiff should be, she was met with countless creatures feeding off a large pile of dead ones. "No!" She cried out before clamping a muddy, bloody hand over her mouth afraid of drawing the creatures' attention to herself. Stifling her sobs she looked around frantically before deciding on her next move.

_The crew quarters_ she thought desperately. Keeping her back to the buildings she slowly made her way across the compound slipping into the building, securing the door shut behind her. Maneuvering her way into a room in the middle of the building she pulled a sheet off the bed wrapping it around her torso before crawling under it hoping that the smell of her blood wouldn't attract any visitors. Finally, letting loose the cries of anguish she had been holding back, Carolyn blacked out with only one thought running through her mind over and over. _Riddick, you bastard_.

* * *

With a groan Carolyn opened her eyes, blinking a few times to make sure they weren't playing tricks on her. She was still alive, but more importantly it was light outside. The sun was peaking in through the closed slats in the room she had taken refuge in. Pushing and pulling herself out from under the bed she simply lay on the floor for a moment catching her breath, trying to process everything. Sitting up she leaned against the bed laying her head on the mattress. She hurt like hell. Getting to her feet she walked over to the window, pushing the slats open, letting the light wash over her. Starting to unwind the sheet she had wrapped around her, she cautiously made her way into the main room opening every set of slats she passed, remembering how the beasts had hidden in any dark spot available. Unlatching the door she threw it open, flooding the space with daylight. Heading to the moisture recovery machine she eked out a cup full of water. This would have to be the first priority if she was going to survive.

Gathering up another cup of water and taking it with her, she went back inside the building tearing strips from the sheet she had used to bind her wounds. Removing her shirt she stood in front of a mirror cleaning them as best she could with the water and an outdated first aid kit she had found. All the wounds were destined to leave scars. Claw marks on each side of her waist, a puncture wound on her lower back, and no way to stitch up any of them. Even if she didn't die of dehydration, infection might yet do it. Taking some expired analgesic tablets she rummaged through a closet finding a shirt to replace her own. Suddenly exhausted, she crawled on top of the nearest bed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

She had no idea how long she had been asleep. She would need to find a way to tell time here she supposed, but for now had more than enough on her plate. The first thing she needed to do was to make her way to the Hunter-Gratzner and the sand cat. While the settlement ran on mostly solar power, there was no doubt that the remaining power cells would come in handy. She also needed to see if a distress beacon was even possible. Grabbing a liquor bottle she spent an excruciatingly long time filling it with water before heading out on foot towards the crash site running across various things along the way including John's shotgun. Picking it up she took it with her, the heavy weight seeming to anchor her to the ground.

Reaching the ship she painfully and painstakingly went through everything in it and the cargo containers, taking her time, as she still wasn't fully accustomed to the thin oxygen level. Loading her treasures on the sand cat, she saved the power cells for last before ultimately realizing that there was simply no way she would be able to make any kind of distress call or beacon. Slamming her hand against the console she once again cursed Riddick for leaving her behind. Making her way to the research compound in the sand cat, she tried to come to terms with the death sentence she had been handed.

* * *

Hades-Nine month's later- Year 2579

Carolyn puttered around in the repaired greenhouse, watering a plant here and there, or picking a ripe vegetable when she passed one. One of the first things she had accomplished was getting the moisture recovery machine fully operational again. It had taken almost a week. During that time she had went through every container, cupboard and shoebox in every single building here in the settlement. The buildings that were of no use to her were stripped of their supplies and locked up.

The Geology team that had settled here were definitely in it for the long run. Carolyn discovered containers upon containers of seeds just waiting to be planted. She had also found the materials to repair the greenhouse and within weeks had quite a garden going. There had also been boxes and boxes of freeze-dried food. A bit stale after twenty-two years but starving people really couldn't afford to be picky. She had repositioned the crew quarters turning them into more of an apartment like area, and hauled equipment from the galley over to turn a corner of the main living space into a kitchen. Two bedrooms separated by the bath and a large storage area in the back rounded things out.

She had connected two of the twin beds in order to make a larger bed for herself and using a torch had cobbled a crib together out of one of the many spares. She laid a hand on the top of her distended belly and patted the foot that was making its presence known. "Not much longer now," she said aloud to the child inside of her. This child would probably be born thinking its mother was a raving lunatic. Carolyn only knew that someone to talk to everyday and a purpose in mind was what had kept her going. She tried not to dwell on the negatives too often knowing it was simply an exercise in futility. Unless the Gods tipped their hands in her favor, she and her child both would die on this planet.

* * *

Carolyn shot straight up in bed with a scream. Tonight's nightmare had been particularly disturbing. Crawling out of bed she walked to the kitchen getting a drink of water before doubling over in pain, the glass falling out of her hand. Gritting her teeth she sucked in a breath. "Oh, so it's gonna be that way is it?" She said with a glare at her stomach, which promptly contracted again. "AHHHH! We are really going to need to talk about this taking after your father crap!" Straightening up she made her way into her bedroom pulling a box from the cabinet with the supplies she had gathered, stopping whenever the pain washed over her. "In a hurry are we? Because really, you're gonna wish you were back in there." She snapped.

Hours later, Carolyn sat sobbing in a messy heap as she held her newborn son in her hands. Laying him on a clean sheet she tied his umbilical cord off, cutting it with a sterilized knife. Crouched on her knees as she waited to deliver the afterbirth, Carolyn took a damp cloth and began to clean him up, a blanket waiting nearby. Wiping his face she watched him open his tiny eyes only to screw them shut as cries of pain escaped his tiny chest. Carolyn sat stunned for a moment, her own eyes darting back and forth, as she processed what had just happened. "Goddamn lying son of bitch!" She ranted picking up her son, bringing him to her chest, instinctively shielding his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**In the hearts of men**

**In the arms of mothers**

**In the parts we play to convince others**

**We know what we're doing**

**We're doing it right.**

Chapter 3

Hades-Year 2584

Five-year-old Collin Alexander, the only name his mother had ever called him, giggled to himself as he hid under a table in the greenhouse listening to his mother search for him. They often played this game in the afternoons after his lessons and before dinner, to get some fresh air, his mother always said and he loved his mother more than anything else in this world even though he knew that she was different than him. Not just that he was a boy and she was a girl, it was more than that. Like the fact that she couldn't hear the planet talk and move under her feet like he could, or that he knew the instant she woke every morning because he could hear the difference in her breathing all the way in his room. But it didn't matter because five-year-old Collin Alexander loved his mother more than anything else in this world even though he knew she was different then him.

He squealed out in delight as his mother's arms darted under the table snatching him up as she lifted him high in the air and spun them around. Both dizzy, she collapsed to the ground bringing him with her where they lay in the shade laughing.

Carolyn looked down at her son, as he lay sprawled across her watching the afternoon sky. Skin the color of the caramels and a cap of dirty blond curls atop his head, Collin was the perfect mishmash of his parents. He was well mannered, soft-spoken and highly intelligent. While today they had been sillier than usual, the game of hide and seek had not been without purpose. While still just a baby, as far as Carolyn was concerned, she could see his senses developing on a daily basis. Knowing that he would need every advantage living on this planet, and as much as she hated it, Carolyn did what she could to play up those strengths that his father had passed along.

Collin had done everything at an early age, from walking, talking and potty training to weaning himself from her breast. At first it had frightened her, especially when he would stop cocking his head to one side and ask her if she could hear it. _Hear what, baby?_ She would ask. _The planet talking_, he would answer in his hushed little boy voice, placing his chubby hands on her cheeks, but she had quickly come to terms with it just as she had done with everything else from the day she had been left for dead.

She would be the one to teach him and guide him. To show him right from wrong. And while it may not matter living here on this planet by themselves, it mattered to her. He was the only thing that had kept her going for the last five years. Carolyn ruffled his hair as he wiggled in closer.

"What's that mama?"

"Mmm, what's what baby?" Carolyn asked being drawn back to the here and now.

"That, in the sky." He asked pushing her head in the direction that he wanted her to look.

Shielding her eyes Carolyn squinted in the bright sunlight. "I don't know baby, maybe a comet or an asteroid passing close by."

Observing her son and not liking the frown that appeared on his face, Carolyn got to her feet tugging him up with her. Adjusting his goggles she bent down putting her hands on her knees. "Ready for round two?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Yes!" he said turning his back to her, covering his eyes as he began to count.

* * *

On board the Basilica passing through system M-344/G- Year 2584

Riddick strode out of his bedchamber dressed in the full Necro regalia that he had adopted as his own, breastplate, gauntlets, cloak, and the whole nine yards. "Is the Sarcophagus ready?" he asked Vaako who was waiting for him.

"Yes, my Lord," Vaako answered opening the door for him, following behind as they made their way to the docking bay. A dozen Necro soldiers stood beside the drop ship they would be taking to the planet.

"Mount up boys!" Riddick called out making his way aboard the ship.

Vaako rolled his eyes with a huff at Riddick's nonchalance and gave the command to the troops before dutifully following. Kicking the pilot out of the cockpit, Riddick climbed in punching in the coordinates of where he wanted to land. X35/8, Y98/5, Z21/6.

"Those are specific coordinates," Vaako, who had settled into the co-pilots seat observed. "Have you been here before?"

"You could say that," Riddick growled as he engaged the controls thinking of the dead woman whose arms he had been reborn in.

* * *

Landing next to a crashed and burned out ship, that appeared to Vaako to have had been here for some time, Riddick spent several hours poking around the remains before emerging from a cargo container in a foul mood. _Power cells missing, the ship stripped of things that couldn't possibly be explained. Fortune hunters after Paris' treasure, representatives of the Ship or Insurance Company, or Mercs looking for his dead body? _He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"Let's move on," he said gruffly on his way past Vaako.

"Yes, my Lord," Vaako said motioning to the men. "Is there a problem?"

"That's yet to be determined," he growled lifting the ship off, gliding across the sand.

* * *

After much protesting on his part, Collin Alexander finally let his mother wrangle him into the bath after dinner with a promise of a story on her part if he cooperated. Collin loved his mother's stories. He loved hearing about all the different worlds she had been to and learning the people she had met there. He couldn't wait to hear what she would tell him about tonight.

* * *

Carolyn stood leaning against the doorframe watching her son sleep. He always seemed so peaceful with none of the nightmares that plagued her on occasion. It was also nice to be able to see him with out his goggles on. She did her best to keep their home cool and dim so that he had a haven to retreat to when the light was simply too much for him and she enjoyed seeing his little silver eyes that looked at her with such trust. Drawing his door closed, Carolyn went to see to her own bath before retiring for the night.

* * *

Collin came awake with a start, his little heart racing in his chest. He wasn't sure what had woke him only knew that something was wrong. Sitting quietly as the pounding of his heart slowed, he put a foot on the floor and cocked his head. His world felt different. Making his way in the cool dimness to his mother's room he patted her shoulder.

Carolyn jerked awake not used to being woken by her son. Even as a baby he had never cried during the night, content to entertain himself until his baby noises had drug her from unconsciousness. He hadn't even been sick up to this point. Carolyn didn't know if it was because of how isolated they were or because of his genetics.

"What is it, baby?"

"Something's wrong."

"What?" She asked suddenly wide-awake.

"I can feel it, Mama. Something's wrong."

Throwing off her bedding Carolyn stood taking his hand as she made her way over to the bedroom window. "Close your eyes, baby," she said reaching for the shutters as Collin buried his face in her tummy. Very slowly Carolyn pulled them open.

She didn't know who they were but armored men were making their way through the compound. While any other time she would rejoice at the presence of other people, something about this was just wasn't right. Slowly closing the shutters she bent down to Collin pressing a finger against her lip.

He nodded and she led him through the house to the storage room. Closing the door she hid him in a corner. "Don't come out no matter what you hear."

His silver eyes flashed as he nodded his head up and down. Moving back towards the door Carolyn shoved some of the heavier crates in front of it. Barefoot and in nothing but a man's work shirt Carolyn realized that she didn't have any weapons with her. _Well fuck._ Positioning herself near the door she settled in to wait.

* * *

Riddick's eyes narrowed as he slowly made his way through the settlement. There were too many signs of life here to ignore. _Someone had definitely moved in_.

"Have the men spread out," Riddick ordered Vaako. "If there's someone here I want them found."

The soldiers did as ordered, thoroughly and completely going about their task. When Carolyn heard men in out in the living area she whispered to her son. "Collin, don't forget what I told you."

"Ok Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Collin Alexander."

They fell silent again as they heard banging on the door to the room they were in. Thinking only to save her son, Carolyn pushed away from the wall to stand in the middle of the room hoping she could at least reason with them. As they pushed the door aside and moved into the room she felt a shiver run down her spine. These were no regular soldiers.

"Breeder" one soldier said to the other.

"Get her. We'll take her to the General."


	4. Chapter 4

**But don't you come here and say I didn't warn you, **

**About the way your world can alter, **

**And oh how you try to command it all still,**

**Every single time it all shifts one way or the other, **

**and the Lion's roar has me seeking out and searching for you. **

Chapter 4

Carolyn began to protest as they immediately grabbed her arms and started pulling. When protesting didn't work she began to fight; kicking and screaming until the first soldier, tiring of it, grabbed her hair forcing her to keep up or be drug along behind him. Riddick who had heard the woman's screams from the other end of the settlement started in that direction. Vaako, who had been just outside, entered the building as the soldier dropped her at his feet.

Carolyn kicked out at him. "Keep your fucking hands off of me!"

"Who else is here?" Vaako calmly asked.

"What?" Carolyn asked putting a confused look on her face.

"I asked who else was here."

"No one. No one else is here. It's just me." She answered while rubbing her head, sitting up on her knees.

"You expect me to believe that a lone woman lives here by herself?"

"I don't care what you believe. Just leave!" Carolyn said hotly.

"How is it you came to be here?"

"My ship crashed. During our escape I was attacked and left for dead."

Riddick chose that moment to walk in. "Well, well, well, Vaako. What have you found?"

"A lone breeder, My Lord. What would you like us to do with her?"

Riddick slid his goggles up to his forehead as Carolyn hung her head, hair hiding her face, body shaking with endless emotion at hearing that voice again. Circling her once, before coming to a stop in front of her, Riddick reached a hand down to lift the woman's face up, pushing her hair aside. Carolyn's face stared up at him with a sneer.

"Mmmmm," Riddick purred, "What a strong survival instinct. I do so admire that in a woman."

"I would hope so since you were the one who left me for dead." Carolyn bit out.

Vaako who was silently watching the exchange stepped to the side motioning all but one of the soldiers outside leaving just the two of them and the Lord Marshall alone with the woman.

Riddick circled the room looking around, taking in the two bedrooms with mussed beds and the two sets of dishes in the kitchen. The Orrery was setting on a coffee table in front of a couch, the room decorated with an assortment of Paris' treasures. "I guess in the end you didn't die for any of us, did you."

"What are you doing back here, Riddick?" She asked trying to keep her breathing steady as she watched him wander the room making silent observations.

"Oh, just passing through with a few friends."

"Yeah? I've met a few. Not impressed." She said with a scowl.

"Now Carolyn, that's not very nice."

"I really don't care what you think of me or my manners, Riddick. Just take your friends and go."

"I have a better idea," he said spinning around to face her. "Why don't you come with me?"

She leaned forward on her knees towards him. "I'd rather piss glass."

"Now Carolyn, is that anyway to speak to the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers?

"Who?" Carolyn asked with a snort. "Cause you just look like another asshole to me."

Riddick frowned, narrowing his eyes and looked over at Vaako. "Take her to the ship," he ordered.

"No!" Carolyn yelled starting to scramble backwards. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She continued shouting as the soldier came towards her. "Riddick, You Bastard!" She screamed as an arm was grabbed.

The entire room went suddenly still as a noise Riddick hadn't heard in years emanated from the room in which she was found. Something small rushed past his legs attaching itself to Carolyn who jerked loose from the soldier falling back to her knees, wrapping her arms around it protectively.

Wrapping her arms around her son's body, Carolyn looked up at Riddick as a tear ran down her cheek, her eyes pleading with him. "Please, Riddick. Just take your men and leave me. You've done it once, you can do it again."

Vaako approached Riddick from the side. "Lord Marshall, you know we don't keep children. The woman is acceptable but the child must be disposed of." His words causing Carolyn to bare her teeth even as she pulled the child closer into her body, Riddick noticed.

"Well, there's an exception to every rule, now isn't there Vaako." He said quietly as he watched Carolyn watching him.

Nodding to the guard he resumed the retrieval of their prisoner as Carolyn fought like a wild woman.

"Carolyn!" Riddick shouted, his voice booming in the small area getting everyone's attention. "No one's going to hurt the child. You have my word."

She jerked herself free of the soldier once again and he watched as she picked the child up in her arms, wrapping its legs and arms around her, having yet to see its face as it was burrowed into her neck. "I need something from the bedroom before we leave. Please." She said her chest heaving as she stroked the child's back.

"Everything you need will be provided," Vaako answered taking the woman by the arm himself dragging her towards the door.

"Stop!" Carolyn cried out turning towards Riddick who had been simply observing. "You don't understand." She said running a hand over the child's head taking in a shuddering breath. "He can't go outside without his goggles. The light hurts his eyes."

Vaako watched as the Lord Marshall turned almost as white as one of his many Necro soldiers.

Riddick stepped up to Carolyn looking down at her. "Show me." He said as his nostrils flared out in his anger.

Carolyn leaned her head towards the boy, as Riddick now knew, and whispered something into his ear. He watched as very slowly the child lifted and turned his head towards Riddick, who found himself looking into his own eyes.

Flashing a look of disbelief between the child and Carolyn, Riddick reached around taking his cloak from his shoulder plates. Twirling it around her, he stepped up and taking his hand gently tilted the child's head back down to her shoulder covering him with the cloth before fastening it around Carolyn's neck.

"We don't have far to go. He's fine under there if he keeps his eyes closed."

"Are you sure?" She asked in a whisper.

He simply nodded, not yet having moved.

"I have a pair of shoes by the door. May I slip them on? The sand gets hot."

Again with a simple nod Riddick took a step to the side unblocking her way so she could move to the door. Pushing her feet into the shoes he heard her murmuring to the child.

"It's time to go," he said to Vaako who stepped out of the building to spread the word as Riddick stepped up to Carolyn. "The ship is out past the Coring Room. On the landing strip"

Carolyn gave him a baleful look before heading out the door leaving him in her emotion filled wake.

* * *

She kept to the shaded areas next to the buildings while soothing her son's occasional whimpers as she cursed Riddick under her breath. _Who in hell did he think he was coming into her home and demanding that she go with him after he had left her there to begin with! _She hadn't even had a chance to properly speak to her son having no idea what he was feeling or even thinking after the events of the night. He had never been exposed to violence in any form. Carolyn closed her eyes blinking out tears of frustration. Rounding the corner of the Coring Room, Carolyn saw the ship that they were headed towards suddenly dragging her feet.

Stopping dead in her tracks she slowly turned to look back at the settlement that had been her home, which was her son's birthplace. The place that he was connected to. Riddick and Vaako who had been trailing along behind her stopped and watched as she knelt upon the ground speaking to the child helping him place his feet on the ground next to her knees. Riddick waved Vaako ahead to the ship while staying rooted to his spot. Once Vaako was on board Carolyn said something to the child and then asked him a question as he was still under his cloak.

Riddick waited a moment before coming to stand beside them listening to Carolyn tell the child, "Hang on to that feeling, baby. Remember it forever, because I don't know when we'll be back."

He could see the boy nod his head at what Carolyn was telling him. "Carolyn, we need to go. The longer we're out here, the worse it is for his vision."

Gathering the child back into her arms Carolyn hissed at him. "Well I guess you should have thought about that before dragging us with you."

Pursing his lips Riddick held out his arm towards the ship. Huffing, Carolyn stalked towards it coming to a stop on the deck plate not knowing where to go. "Keep going," Riddick said. "There's a seat near the front."

Moving past all the soldiers who were standing at attention Carolyn spied the chair and sank down on it as she yanked the cloak off from around her neck using it to mop the sweat off of Collins face. "You can open your eyes now, baby." She said quietly watching as he did so, meeting her eyes. "Are you all right?"

He nodded his head as she brushed his damp curls off of his forehead. "Who are these people, Mama? Why do they want to take us from our home?"

Unable to answer him Carolyn kissed his forehead and gathered him to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**There's a heavy load upon our backs**

**Of things we carry from the past**

**My guilt-filled mind, it tried to run**

**But it traced us back to where we begun**

Chapter 5

After conferring with Vaako to have the planet destroyed, Riddick came back with a cup of water in his hand handing it to Carolyn who immediately gave it to the boy letting him slack his thirst, patiently waiting until he handed the cup to her with a smile before taking a drink herself and handing it to him again.

When he finished, Collin held the glass out to the big man who had brought it to them, the man that had taken them from their home. He was unable to determine how his mother felt about the man, her emotions were all jumbled up and her scent was unlike anything he had ever smelled on her before, combining to effectively hide her from him.

Regardless of the situation though, he remembered the manners that his mother had taught him. "Thank you." He said looking into eyes that looked exactly like his own. The man just looked at him a moment before carefully taking the cup and looking over at his mother.

"We need to talk, Carolyn."

"Not here and not now." She said her eyes flicking towards her son's head and back again.

"Soon," he said walking away.

* * *

The ship was considerably cooler than what Carolyn and Collin was used to and after having cooled down from their walk both were now quite chilly. Carolyn had forgotten how cold space could be as she tucked the cloak in around Collin who laying his head on her shoulder, safe in his mother's arms, was asleep in a few minutes, their nighttime routine having been so horribly disrupted. Holding him tightly, Carolyn leaned back her head and closed her eyes.

Riddick stood in the shadows nearby watching Carolyn and this creature in her arms. He wasn't yet sure what had possessed him to bring them back with him, ignoring her pleas to leave them. Only knew that when he realized this woman was alive it was almost a relief. He had yet to exorcise Kyra and Imams ghosts and the burden of their deaths had him weighed down more than he had ever imagined all because of this one woman. This woman who had taught him what it was to be human, this woman who he had left for dead on the planet from hell.

Vaako was on his way up front to inform Riddick that a conquest icon had just landed on the planet and would be detonated any moment as a disturbance broke out involving the child.

* * *

Carolyn opened her eyes as Collin sat straight up in her lap from where they had been resting, his eyes somewhat glazed over. Riddick slowly stood from where he had been crouched watching the two sleep.

"Can you hear them, Mama?" He whispered.

"No, baby, I can't. We're on a ship, remember?" She said gently brushing his hair away from his face.

"Something's wrong." He said getting to his feet pushing his way to the nearest view port, Carolyn and Riddick following on his heels.

"Can't you hear them? They're scared!" He cried out beating against the viewport as Hades suddenly lit up in a blue light and Collin held his head screaming, "They're dying! They're all dying!" Just as his back arched and chest began to glow.

Carolyn was officially freaking out. She had seen her son do many things but this was not one of them. As he fell back on the deck in convulsions she placed her hands on his shoulders trying to keep him from hurting himself as she screamed his name.

"Collin! Collin Alexander, you look at me right now!" She demanded of her son right before he lost consciousness.

Reaching across her son's body she grabbed onto the front of Riddick's shirt where he knelt, shaking him. "What did you do?" She screamed at him as he sat staring in shock at the boy's prone body. "What did you do?"

Riddick caught her before she landed on top of the boy as she went pitching forward Vaako standing behind her. Checking her for a pulse, Riddick glared at the General. "We're about to land and we need to get this situation under control." He bit out looking at the breeders in disgust.

"Have someone inform the infirmary that we're headed there as soon as we land." Riddick ordered lifting Carolyn, placing her in a sputtering Vaako's arms. "You knocked her out. You carry her," Riddick said gently lifting what could only be his son into his arms.

* * *

Once the ship docked, Vaako led the way to the infirmary with Carolyn in his arms. Laying her on the bed one of the technicians indicated he quickly relieved himself of her warm body and backed away. Riddick on the other hand gently laid his son on the bed next to his mother before backing away so he wouldn't be in the way as swarms of Necros descended on his family absently granting Vaako's request to leave.

He watched as Carolyn was stripped out of her shirt revealing the scars that wrapped around her waist before being dressed in a black robe, the same being done to his son. Machines being hooked up as he stood silently by.

The Necro in charge of this unit appeared next to him after what seemed like hours. "Well?" Riddick demanded.

"The female is fine. She's simply sleeping and shows no damage from being struck. They're both malnourished which is why we've attached the IV's to them."

"And the boy's condition?" Riddick asked never taking his eyes from the two beds.

"As I said, like his mother he's a bit malnourished. He's never had a broken bone and has never had a serious illness as far as we can tell. I assume you've seen his eyes?"

Riddick gave a brief nod of his head.

"He appears to have been born with the condition. Unfortunately, we have no idea why he's unconscious or how long it might last. He has some very unusual neurological activity going on. Unlike anything any of us here have ever seen. We will simply have to wait and see what happens."

Dismissing the man, Riddick drifted towards the beds pulling up a chair between them and straddling it. Resting his arms on the back of the chair he kept watch until finally drifting off.

* * *

A rustling noise woke him and he lifted his head to find Carolyn sitting up in bed, long tanned legs exposed, trying to figure out how to get the bed railing down.

"What are you doing, Carolyn?" He asked placing a hand on her leg.

"I'm trying to get to my son," she said nearly in tears as she finally got the rail down and tried to get out of bed, Riddicks hand stopping her. "Please," she whispered.

"Just hang on a second," he said pointing to the IV hanging from a hook on her bed.

Moving his chair and the stark table that stood between the two beds, Riddick lowered the rail on Collins bed before pushing Carolyn's over to join it. Scooting over as close as she could she ran her fingers through his hair and then gently over the lead wires and electrodes attached to his head before turning his face towards her and stroking his cheek.

"Mama's here, Collin. I need you to wake up so I can see your beautiful eyes." She whispered bringing his hand to her mouth as the tears silently flowed down her cheeks. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Riddick who was standing across from her on the other side of their son.

"They don't know," he answered gruffly. "They said he's fine but there's something going on inside of his head and they don't know what it is."

"He's never been sick a day in his life, Riddick. Why now?"

"I don't know, but we've got time to figure it out." He said pulling the chair up to Collin's side of the bed, sitting down.

"So just how is it that you're still alive, Carolyn Fry?"

Tearing her eyes away from her son, Carolyn looked over at Riddick, curious as to if he was being serious or not. The look on his face convinced her. So, starting from the moment she woke up in the mud, Carolyn recanted the last six years of her life to him, leaving nothing out.

"But he's never had this type of episode before?"

"No, never," Carolyn told him, "but there is no doubt in my mind that he was tied to that planet somehow."

"How is that even possible?" He asked searching her face.

"I don't know, but you heard that noise he made as he came running to me. He's never done that before either. You _don't_ understand, Riddick. He has never felt such intense emotions before. He has never been hurt, he has never been truly angered or upset or sad. He only knows those emotions fleetingly through me. He has never been in danger or seen anyone try to hurt anyone else. He has simply never been this overwhelmed with emotion before. What if it was too much?" She asked pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

He leaned forward laying his elbows on the bed having lowered the rail hours ago, catching her eye once again. "It wasn't," he told her. "He just needs time to process everything."

"I hope your right, Riddick." She replied laying her head down next to the boys, closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you're brave enough to say goodbye, life will reward you with a new world.**

Chapter 6

When Collin came awake it was to find his mother wrapped up around him sleeping as the big man from the planet sat in a chair beside him, his arm draped over his mothers legs, his thumb rubbing back and forth across her skin.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello," the man answered leaning forward against the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Ok, I guess,"

"You had your mother very worried."

Colin reached out to touch his mother's arm. "Do you know my mama?"

"Yeah, I knew her a long time ago."

"I don't know if she likes you or not," Collin said causing Riddick to chuckle quietly.

"I don't think your mother knows either."

"You have eyes like mine. Mama doesn't."

"No, she doesn't. Let's ask her about that when she wakes up."

"Ok."

"Why don't we talk about what happened to you on the ship. Do you remember?"

Collin nodded. "They were scared."

"Who?"

"The animals on the planet."

"How do you know they were scared?"

"Because, I could hear them and they were scared and then the planet stopped talking. You killed it." Collin said looking at Riddick sadly, his five-year-old mind comprehending what that meant for the first time. Turning away from the man, Collin sought comfort in his mother who he knew had been awake for some of the conversation, burrowing his face into her chest as she wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back.

Carolyn exchanged a long look with Riddick who looked like someone had struck him before turning back to her son. Riddick quietly got up from his chair and left the infirmary.

* * *

They stayed there for two more days, as the medical personnel observed Collin and ran more tests making sure he was as all right as they thought he should be. Carolyn spent most of her time in bed with her son napping and trying to keep him as entertained as she could. The episode on the ship and the realization that came after had taken a toll on him and he spent almost as much time sleeping as he did interacting with her.

Carolyn quickly realized that while Riddick had left that first day he didn't stay gone for long. She would often wake from a cat nap with the feeling of being watched and occasionally would catch a glimpse of his silvered eyes in the dark corner across the room during the night.

Collin hadn't mentioned a word about Riddick since he had left his bedside yesterday so Carolyn decided to broach the subject. As she sat up in bed, Collin leaned against her like he would often do at home. "What do you think about the man who brought us here, Collin?"

Collin turned silent, shrugging his shoulders as he played with one of his mother's hands. "You know," Carolyn, said, "he was with me when I came to our settlement the first time."

"He was?" Asked Collin his curiosity peaked.

"Yes, it was how we met."

"Will you tell me the story?" He asked looking up at her with a sweet smile.

"Of course I will." She said smiling back.

Making it as adventurous as she dared, to keep his attention but leaving out the more horrifying parts, Carolyn told her son the story of the Hunter-Gratzner.

Riddick, who was listening as well, frowned as she twisted his role in things for the boy who was enthralled, listening as his mother wove her tale. At some point Collin had sat up and was straddling her lap so he could watch her face as she told the story.

"But what happened to the others?" Collin asked

"I don't know. I can only hope they're somewhere safe," she said while trying to steer the conversation to Riddick again. "Collin, I truly don't think that Riddick would have intentionally hurt our home if he had known how much it meant to you."

His forehead furrowed much like his fathers. "You don't?"

"No, I don't," she answered. "And until we can find a new home we might be here for a while, so maybe we should give him a second chance and get to know him better. What do you think?"

"What's his name?"

Carolyn watched the emotions play over her son's face. "His name is Richard."

"He doesn't he have a name like me?"

Carolyn chuckled. "No one has a name like you Collin Alexander," she said tickling his sides causing him to giggle with her.

Putting his hands on her face he turned serious once more. "He has eyes like me, Mama. He said that we would talk to you about why we do and you don't."

"He did, did he?"

Colin nodded his head. "He also said that he didn't think you knew if you liked him or not"

Carolyn gave her son a wiry smile. "It sounds like the two of you had quite the chat."

"Do you think he'll come back to see me, so we can start over?"

"He'll be back." Carolyn assured her son pulling him down against her as she held him.

As it turned out she was wrong. They didn't see him at all the rest of the day.

* * *

In the morning the Doctor told them they were free to go and promptly left. "Free to go where, exactly?" Carolyn muttered to herself before practically attacking one of the technicians, finding out where they could go to clean up.

She had been shown to a bathing area on the far side of the infirmary and after taking care of Collin had him sitting in a chair outside the shower as she cleaned herself washing away the smell of the hospital. He was reciting addition tables out loud as he patiently waited on her. With nothing else to wear she slipped her robe on. Stepping back out into the main area of the infirmary they discovered the man Riddick called Vaako waiting for them beside their beds.

"Can I help you?" Carolyn asked keeping Collin near her.

"I'm here to escort you to the Lord Marshall."

Collin tugged on his mother's hand. "Who?"

"I think he means Riddick." She answered.

"Please follow me." Vaako said turning to leave.

"Not so fast there, Necro." Carolyn called after his retreating back.

Vaako came slowly to a halt turning on his heel to face the woman. "Is there a problem?"

"More than I could even begin to list," Carolyn snapped back. "However my first concern is about the lighting level outside of this room."

"The Lord Marshall said I was to assure you that the boy would not need any type of eye protection."

"And what about protection from you?"

"Excuse me?" Vaako ground out.

"How do I know that you're really taking us to Riddick? How do I know that you or anyone else on this ship isn't going to try and kill my son? It was you that wanted to kill him back on the planet wasn't it."

From where Collin clung to her leg, his eyes moved back and forth between his mother and the man in front of her. He had never seen his mother behave this way and wasn't sure what to make of it. He didn't think the man did either as he kept moving his jaw back and forth before finally speaking.

"I and every other Necromonger on board this ship serve the Lord Marshall. The Lord Marshall has stated that any Necromonger that touches you or the boy without his permission will die before their due time. I can assure you that the Lord Marshall's orders will be followed."

Carolyn was tapping her foot with her arms crossed over her chest sucking on her teeth with a raised eyebrow by the time he finished with his little speech.

"And do you plan on parading us in front of every Necromonger on board in just our robes?"

Vaako's nosed flared as he quickly lost patience with the small woman in front of him. "All of your needs will be met once we get to where we're going."

Carolyn snorted having heard this from him once before. "Then please, by all means, lead the way." Carolyn barked back.

As they moved through the Basilica, Carolyn and Collin were struck silent by the sights they were exposed to and having never seen so many people in his entire short life, Collin stared at the people who were staring at him.

Carolyn was horrified at the things she was seeing. Reluctant to ask their surly guide all the questions running through her mind, she finally had to shut down and simply concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other.

Realizing that she was practically dragging Collin, Carolyn stopped. "What's wrong, baby?"

Colin Alexander looked at his mother, his silver eyes wide and wet.

"I can't hear you." He whispered. "I've never been able to not hear you before" he said, his bottom lip quivering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Courage is being afraid but going on anyhow.**

Chapter 7

Carolyn immediately dropped to her knees taking his hands in hers. "I'm so sorry, baby. Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered back.

Collin nodded squeezing his mother's hands. "This place scares me. It's big and it's dark and there are so many people," she said glancing around to realize that they were the center of attention, everyone focused on them, "and I just didn't want what I was thinking to scare you." Pulling him near she leaned her forehead against his cupping his cheeks. "Better now?" She asked.

"Yes," he whispered back before wrapping his arms around her neck.

Getting to her feet as gracefully as she could with nothing but a short robe on in front of a mass of people, Carolyn lifted her son to her hip before looking around. They had surrounded them leaving nothing more than a path to where Vaako stood in front of a set of stairs. Taking a moment to look up, Carolyn saw Riddick several floors up looking down upon them. Facing Vaako again she took a breath and walked towards him.

"It'll be ok, Mama," Collin whispered from his perch on her hip.

Climbing the stairs Carolyn spent the time keeping her eyes focused on Vaako's back. She slowed as they approached the top of the second set of stairs setting Collin down beside her as Vaako stood waiting on them. Taking comfort in the weight of Collin's hand in hers, Carolyn turned in the direction that Vaako indicated. At he end of the hall was a room with the doors thrown wide open, Riddick standing behind a chair waiting for them. Licking her lips, Carolyn squeezed Collin's hand and smiled down at him.

"Ready?" She asked.

He squeezed back. "Ready, Mama."

Entering the large chamber, Carolyn jumped slightly as two guards closed the large doors behind them causing Collin to giggle. Carolyn rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to the man in the room.

"Hello, Riddick."

"Carolyn." He said with a tilt of his head before turning his attention to Collin. "Hello Collin. Welcome to my home."

"Hello, Riddick," Collin said copying his mother, wanting to make her proud of him.

Riddick approached them slowly and knelt down one knee in front of his son. "Collin, I think we got off to a bad start. How would you feel about starting over?"

Colin looked up at his mother in wonder and Carolyn couldn't help but smile at him as she nodded her head.

Colin looked back at Riddick. "Mama says we might be here a while until we find a new home and that we should get to know you better."

Riddick smirked as he started at Carolyn's bare feet and ran his eyes up the length of her before meeting her own causing her to blush. "Your mother is a very smart woman," Riddick said looking back at Collin.

Collin cocked his head towards his mother. "Are you ok, Mama?"

"I'm fine, why do you ask."

"You smell different all of a sudden." Colin responded causing Riddick to jerk his head up towards Carolyn's face.

"I think I'm just a bit uncomfortable from not having any clothes on." She replied causing Riddick to stand.

"I've been remiss in my manners." He said which caused Carolyn to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything.

Riddick's eyes twinkled as he watched her struggle. "If this is acceptable, this is where you'll be staying."

"Really?" Collin asked. "This room is bigger than our whole house!"

"It seems as though this will be fine, thank you." Carolyn said amused by her son's response.

Walking to the main door Riddick opened it and spoke to a guard before shutting it once again. "Collin, would you like to look around, while we're waiting?"

Looking to his mother for approval first, Collin nodded his head. "Yes, please."

Carolyn and Riddick watched him wander about the room stopping to look at or touch something that caught his interest. "He's beautiful, Carolyn."

"Yes, he is isn't he," she replied with a gentle smile, her eyes closing as he ghosted a "thank you" across her ear as he leaned in against her back.

There was a knock at the door and Riddick moved to answer it. Observing, Carolyn watched as several Necromonger females came parading through the door all carrying large packages as they moved through the main room into what she could only assume was a bedroom. "Your room is through there," he pointed telling Carolyn. "Those Necros have clothing for you."

"What about Collin?"

"I'll show him to his room and help him get dressed."

Mouth in a tight line, breathing out through her nose, Riddick again watched her inner struggle. He decided right then and there that nothing was sexier than Carolyn Fry in Mama Bear mode.

"Alright." She finally said.

She went to Collin and he watched as they quietly talked for a moment before Carolyn headed towards her room and Collin towards him. Anything that he was about to say was cut off by Carolyn's scream. Bursting into the room Riddick laughed at Carolyn who was pinned against the wall by Lucifer.

"Lucifer down!" Riddick ordered. The animal took one last lick up Carolyn's neck, jumping down perching against her legs.

"What the fuck is that!" she asked breathing heavily.

"That's Lucifer, my hellhound. He must smell me on you."

"Really? Well I can smell you on a few of them," she said pointing to the Necro women in the room, "but you don't see him humping their leg."

"You're warm blooded," He smugly informed her.

Carolyn tuned him out as she watched Collin slowly approaching the animal.

"Collin," Carolyn said quietly, once again fearing for her child's life.

Collin ignored his mother entranced by the animal's eyes so much like his own. Carolyn sought out Riddick and her heart dropped as she saw him unsheathe a knife. "Riddick." She breathed, the fear for their son evident on her face.

Riddick held out his hand to silence her as he crept forward behind his son ready to intervene at the blink of an eye. Carolyn who was holding her breath watched as Colin instinctively reached out letting the animal sniff him. Evidently liking what he smelled the beast reached a long tongue out licking Collin from his chin to the top of his head causing the little boy to bust out laughing as the animal did it again. Collin reached out and petted the thing, which Carolyn would swear purred. Inching her way away from the dog Carolyn collapsed in a nearby chair covering her eyes with a shaking hand.

"Mama Look! Lucifer likes me!" Collin giggled as the hellhound playfully bumped him.

"Of course he does, baby." Carolyn answered the shaking having made its way to her voice.

Riddick walked over placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take your animal, take your women and get out." She told him her voice still vibrating with fear.

Riddick snapped his fingers and motioned the women out before squatting down beside Collin and Lucifer. "What do you say we go show Lucifer your bedroom?" Riddick asked the boy while loudly thumping the hound on the back.

"Can I, Mama?" he asked jumping to his feet.

Carolyn nodded motioning him to her and he immediately went, letting her pull him near for a moment. "Be sure and wash your face," she said brightly chucking him under the chin.

"I will!" he said running back to Riddick's side taking his hand leading him out the door much to Riddicks amusement. Stopping at the door, Riddick looked back at Carolyn who had pulled her feet up into the chair and had her face buried in her arms.

"Mama was scared." She heard Collin say to his father as the door quietly shut behind them.

Carolyn let out a shuddering breath.

* * *

An hour later, Carolyn emerged from her room, which she had discovered upon further inspection was also Riddick's, dressed in one of the hideous creations that were available to her. Having regained her composure from earlier events she was determined to make the best of the situation she found herself in.

Riddick and a fully dressed Collin sat at a table, Riddick watching as the boy ate, Collin doing his best to use his manners. Upon seeing his mother, he finished chewing his food, using his napkin before speaking. "What are you wearing?"

"This is called a dress."

Colin wrinkled his nose. "Why would anybody want to wear that?"

Carolyn sighed audibly. "I have no idea."

Riddick who was leaning back in his chair watching the exchange suddenly leaned forward to whisper in his son's ear before returning to his previous position.

"You look very pretty, Mama." Collin said as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thank you, Collin Alexander," she said kissing his cheek causing Collin to look at his father with a grin.

"Do you want to see my room?" he asked excitedly.

"Lets eat first," she said ruffling his curls.


	8. Chapter 8

**"The most important thing a father can do for his children is to love their mother."**

Chapter 8

After their lunch, Carolyn allowed herself to be tugged into Collin's bedroom eyeing Riddick as she realized the room was set up very much like his room at home. Wandering around as Collin sat on the floor next to Riddick's pet; it took a moment before she realized that items that she considered odd choices for a little boy's room were designed to help him engage his sight. Carolyn had never given much thought to that, always more concerned with protecting it. She had played on his sense of smell and hearing and other tactile type things.

"Do you like your room?"

"Yes, there are lots of neat things to see."

"I can tell. But I think right now it's time for a nap."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Carolyn said turning the blanket down on his bed. "Just a cat nap, ok? We've had quite a busy morning."

"Can Lucifer stay with me?"

Carolyn looked at Riddick who nodded. "Yes, but he has to stay on the floor."

"Alright," the little boy pouted.

"I love you, Colin Alexander." Carolyn said as she tucked him in brushing a lock of hair off of his forehead.

"I love you too, Mama." He said as he closed his eyes listening to Riddick's chest rumble as he spoke to his mother on their way out.

* * *

"You're very gentle with him." Riddick stated as they left Collin's room.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Carolyn asked a confused expression dancing across her face.

"Because he's my son." He said plainly.

Turning, Carolyn come nose to chest with him. "Let's get one thing straight, shall we? First and foremost, Collin Alexander is _my_ son and I don't give a shit about who his father is."

Riddick grabbed the hand that was currently poking him in the chest and held it still.

"Surely you're not going to stand there and say he's not mine, Carolyn."

Riddick let Carolyn yank her hand out of his grasp and back away, an amused look upon his face. "So, Riddick, you heard about the last six years of my life, but it looks like you have a lot of blanks to fill in as well." She said throwing an arm out as she looked around the room.

"When Collin gets up I'll take you for a tour of the ship."

"You know, you have to give a little to get little, Riddick."

Riddick stalked over coming to stop directly in front of her like she had done earlier with him, but Carolyn didn't budge. Riddick was mildly impressed. "I've already _got_ my son Carolyn and I didn't have to give anything."

"You haven't got shit, Riddick, and that's what makes this so sad." She said meeting his eyes. Taking a step to her right Carolyn headed towards her room. "A cat nap is thirty minutes. No more, no less." She said before calmly shutting the door in his face.

Leaning against the door, Carolyn sagged against it listening as Riddick stood on the other side, debating on whether or not to follow her. Letting out the breath she was holding as he stalked away she threw herself on the bed. Going toe to toe with Riddick took everything out of her and then some. She had to get herself under control for Collin's sake.

* * *

Riddick stood in front of Carolyn's door, his door, this close to following her. Finally making a fist he headed out of his quarters and down the hall to where a small training room was located. Silence falling at his entrance, Riddick stalked over hitting a punching bag, splitting it open and knocking it off its hook. Necromonger soldiers scattered like dust in the wind leaving Riddick by himself as he stewed. _How dare she feel pity for him _he internally raged, throwing a fist against a wall.

Riddick had never let a woman get under his skin like this before. Not even Kyra had angered him this much. Breathing through his nose Riddick leaned against the wall telling himself that no other woman angered him like this because he had never been linked to a woman like this before. He had never been so careless before.

_Damn her._

She had been affecting him since the day he had met her, since the day she had died for him causing him to give the world another chance. For her. Calming his mind, his thoughts turned towards the boy.

_His son._

What a magnificent creature he was. Carolyn had done an outstanding job, doing what she could with what little she had.

_Her son. _

_Their son._

He could appreciate how having a mother would give Collin those traits that he himself lacked; making him, better, stronger, smarter. If he was going to keep the boy, and make no mistake about it, he would keep his son, then he would have to keep the mother. A one sided grin slowly made its appearance on his face.

* * *

Emerging from her room a short while later, Carolyn was pounced on by Riddick's hellhound. Trying to push him off at first Carolyn finally gave up hesitantly reaching up to scratch what she thought was it's ear causing what she could only assume were whines of ecstasy to escape it's throat. As Carolyn gradually sat up the animal flopped over on its back and presented its stomach to her. Carolyn looked at him dryly as she rolled her eyes. "Such a man."

* * *

Riddick quietly entered his home watching Collin and Carolyn laughing as Carolyn helped Collin with his balance where he sat upon Lucifer before telling him to "giddy up" causing the hellhound to go racing around the room. They all came to a crashing halt upon seeing Riddick at the door staring dryly at them, arms crossed over his chest. He watched as Carolyn bit her lip and lowered her head to keep from laughing as Collin slid to the floor and Lucifer crawled on his belly across the floor to rub his head against Riddick's leg. With an eye on both of his human companions Riddick crouched down and petted Lucifer for a moment or two before snapping his fingers sending the dog to lie down.

Carolyn came to stand behind Collin placing her hands gently on his shoulders. Riddick met her eyes and was taken aback at the serene expression on her face after their earlier confrontation. Looking back down at Collin he crooked his finger motioning for the boy to approach him. He watched as Carolyn lightly squeezed his shoulders before removing her hands.

Collin slowly approached Riddick who had remained in his crouched position so as to be on the same level as his son. "Are you mad?" Collin asked having never really been in trouble before.

"Nah, but what do you say we look for another place to roughhouse with Lucifer while we take a look around the ship this afternoon."

"Really?" he asked his face lighting up

"Collin, one thing you need to know about me is that I never lie." Riddick said as Carolyn choked on the sip of water she had just taken.

Riddick's eyes flashed to her for a moment before going back to his son. "I don't think Mama believes you," the boy said in a stage whisper.

"Hmmmm," Riddick growled as he stood grabbing a napkin off the sideboard, handing it to Carolyn blocking her from the boys view. "There's a big difference between a lie and manipulation, Carolyn."

"Don't, just don't." she said holding the napkin up to her mouth for a moment before stepping around him. "Come on Collin, lets go wash our hands so that we go," Carolyn said holding a hand out to her son. Riddick winked at the boy as he walked by.

* * *

Collin bounded out of his mother's room coming to a stop by Riddick's side. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please!" Colin said as his mother trailed behind folding a small throw blanket turning it into a shawl.

She glanced up to see them both looking at her. "I'm still not used to the constant coolness." She said in her defense.

"Can we go now?" Collin pleaded with his mother. "Patience is a virtue, Collin Alexander, but yes if Riddick's ready we can go now."

"Come'on," Riddick said opening the door. Collin bounded out into the hall with Lucifer as Carolyn and Riddick followed.

"You need to put your hand on my arm," Riddick said to Carolyn.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"It's a Necro thing. It shows that you're off limits."

"Vaako said that you already gave that order."

"And I did. However these people follow their traditions very closely. Would you like me to go into what happens to unclaimed females?"

After a brief stare off, Carolyn sighed placing her hand tentivily on Riddick's bicep and they continued down the hall.

Making their way down the hall they entered the training room that Riddick had been in earlier. "Collin do you think this would make a good play area for you and Lucifer?" Riddick asked.

"The whole room?" Collin asked.

"Yup, the whole room."

"I think that would be nice, thank you," he said remembering his manners while looking at his mother for approval who smiled at him.

"Well, now that that's settled lets go downstairs into the Necropolis."


	9. Chapter 9

"**Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, but not a part of your destiny." **

Chapter 9

As they slowly made their way through the Necropolis, Riddick motioned for a Purifier to join them. While he explained the Necromongers philosophy to Carolyn who grew more horrified by the minute, Riddick walked ahead keeping Collin distracted from the conversation taking place behind him. He would respect Carolyn's authority over the boy for now letting her make the decisions about when and what to tell him about the people they were now living amongst; however the conversation concerning the boy's parentage would be happening sooner rather than later.

Coming to stop before a large single door, Riddick dismissed the Purifier and waited patiently for Carolyn and Collin to follow him inside. Collin entered first wandering around the large room as Carolyn stood in front of Riddick her eyes roaming his face as she sought to process all she had learned. "There's more." He said quietly moving out from in front of the door as he pushed it closed. Carolyn walked further into the room coming before a stone structure that was both lovely and grotesque all at the same time.

Riddick pulled a ball from his pocket and taught Collin how to play with it, the boy mastering the hand eye coordination quickly. "Collin, I need to talk to your mother and what I tell her is going to upset her and maybe make her mad. I want you to try and tune it out of your mind, ok?"

Collins eyes flickered quickly to his mother who was studying a small building in the room. "But she'll be ok?" He asked quietly, "Mama and I look out for each other cause we don't have anybody else."

"She'll be fine." Riddick assured him handing him back the ball and signaling Lucifer to stay.

Eyeing his mother and Riddick, Collin took the ball and slowly started to bounce it against the floor.

Riddick turned his attention to Carolyn.

"What is this place?" She asked as he came to stand beside her running a hand down the front of the mausoleum.

"Why don't you sit down?" He said indicating the oversized chair directly behind her.

"You're scaring me Riddick." She whispered as he led her to the chair.

"Let me tell you what happened after we left you on that planet," he said weaving his own tale as she sat quietly listening to a story so unbelievable she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been on this ship and saw these people and talked to someone called a Purifier.

She choked back tears as he told her how the gentle holy man had met his death and how his wife and young daughter had somehow survived. She listened vividly to every detail about his visions of the woman Shirah and the mark on his chest and knew they would revisit that subject soon about how it was affecting their son.

"And what happened to Jack?" She asked her tears finally falling when she learned that the girl had sacrificed herself to save Riddick.

Carolyn rose from her seat and moved towards the mausoleum. "Jack?" She asked Riddick who simply nodded his head.

Carolyn reached out to touch the structure as her tears quickly turned to anger. "Look at me!" She hissed. Lifting his gaze he met her eyes. "I said I would die for them! Not you! I spent six years on that planet knowing they had made it out of there alive because of you, only to find out that they're dead now. How ironic is it that you and I, the least deserving people on board that ship are the sole survivors."

"Have you ever thought that _that's_ why the two of us survived?" Riddick asked her pointing towards their son who was standing looking wide eyed between the two of them.

Taking a deep breath Carolyn reined in her temper. "Why have you kept her like this?"

"Because she was the only family I had left," he said meeting her eyes.

Carolyn reached out to her son who appeared at her side immediately. "Do you think we could take Collin back to our rooms now?"

Riddick walked to the door opening it. Collin tugged on his mother's skirt holding his arms up. Carolyn looked down at him and then up at Riddick. "Would it be alright if Riddick carried you back?" she asked him.

Collin, looking warily between Riddick, the man who always seemed to make his mother upset, and his mother, warily nodded his consent. Reaching down, Riddick tossed the boy up on his shoulder causing him to giggle. Carolyn placed a hand on Riddicks arm watching her son with his father.

* * *

Arriving back at their rooms, Riddick ordered dinner for them while Collin played with Lucifer and Carolyn watched. Riddick slunk down in a chair watching them both. He had known that today would be hard on Carolyn but he hadn't anticipated that it would be hard on him as well.

They were each interrupted from their thoughts when dinner arrived. Carolyn put Collin in his chair and made his plate before serving herself. After she was seated Riddick served himself listening as Collin talked to his mother about all he had seen today occasionally asking questions that she would direct to Riddick to answer as he knew their neighbors better than she did. Finally, Carolyn cut him off with a chuckle. "It's time for bed, Collin, come on," she said standing. "Let's see what passes for pajamas in this place. Hopefully they're not as ugly as this dress." She said hosting him upon her hip.

They found some small black T-shirts in a drawer, which was more than adequate for their needs. After waiting for him to brush his teeth and use the restroom Carolyn sat in the chair by his bed and he crawled into her lap. Taking a comb she ran it through his hair as she hummed a lullaby. Finishing she whispered in her son's ear, and he ran to the door throwing his arms around one of Riddicks meaty thighs. "Goodnight, Riddick."

"Goodnight, Collin." Riddick said gruffly.

Carolyn tucked the boy into bed. "And you know where my room's at, right?"

"Mama, I always know where you're at."

"How could I forget?" She said with a smile. "I love you, Collin Alexander."

"I love you too, Mama."

Leaving the lights as they were, Carolyn left the door cracked since Lucifer had made himself at home on the floor next to Collin's bed.

Riddick who was standing quietly in the doorway stepped out of her way. "We need to talk, Carolyn."

"I know we do. Trust me. But it can wait till tomorrow."

"I'm not a patient man, Carolyn," he said as she disappeared inside their bedroom.

"Patience is a virtue, Riddick," she said as she shoved a pillow and blanket against his chest before promptly shutting the door in his face. Grinding his teeth Riddick tossed the bedding onto the couch and had a seat. Calling for lights out he sat in the dark. He'd typically be whoring around right now but figured Carolyn wouldn't appreciate him bringing that around the boy especially after kicking some of his favorites out that morning. Guess he should have seen that coming.

Knowing he wasn't welcome in his own bed, Riddick gathered the bedding Carolyn had shoved at him and quietly entered his son's room lowering himself into the same chair that she had sat in earlier. Lucifer rose his head watching as Riddick spread the blanket out over himself before tucking back into a ball closing his eyes.

Propping his head in his elbow braced hands Riddick watched his son sleep before drifting off himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."**

Chapter 10

Hours later a restless Lucifer woke Riddick with his whining and pacing. Half asleep and taking a moment to stretch Riddick was surprised when Collin sat up, throwing his covers off as he climbed out of bed padding silently to the door. Opening his door, Collin turned back to Riddick holding out his hand as Lucifer went bounding out into the main room.

"Are you coming?"

"Where are we going?" Riddick asked getting to his feet.

"Can't you hear her?"

"Hear who, Collin?"

"Mama. She needs us," he stated taking Riddick's hand leading the way to his mother's room.

Entering, Riddick could see that Carolyn was in the throes of a nightmare. Nightshirt and sheets tangled and twisted as her sweat-slicked skin had dampened her long blond hair. Had they not come in the room though, he would have never known that anything was wrong, as other than an occasional gasp or moan she was completely silent. He watched as Collin, with furrowed brow, approached his mother's side. Riddick stepped up behind him not knowing if his presence would be needed or not.

Collin reached out and laid a hand on Carolyn's arm causing her to shoot straight up in the bed, gasping for breath as she looked around wildly. "Mama, it's me. I brought Riddick like you were asking."

"Collin?' Carolyn questioned before running a hand over her face.

"It's ok, Mama," Collin answered as he climbed across his mother to the other side of the bed curling up on the pillow. "Riddicks here. You didn't lose him."

Dragging an arm around her middle fingering the exposed scars, Carolyn reached her other hand out across the bed in Riddicks direction as a sob tore from her chest. Toeing his already loosened boots off and pulling his shirt over his head, Riddick tentatively stretched out on the bed laying still until Carolyn curled up against his side burying her face in his neck as she silently cried.

Rolling towards her Riddick wrapped an arm around her shoulders so that he was able to see his son lying beside them. Copying her actions from when he had observed her comforting Collin, Riddick kissed her forehead and ran a hand up and down her back. As Carolyn's crying slowed he watched as Collin smiled in his sleep. He and Carolyn were definitely going to have to talk about this link that she and their son shared. Realizing she was asleep Riddick gently rolled her over so that he could spoon his body around hers, while enveloping their son in his grasp as well.

Before Carolyn even opened her eyes she knew that her son was in bed with her. She would recognize those feet pushing on her bladder anywhere. What she didn't remember was why Riddick's large hand was wrapped around her hip and how they had both ended up in bed with her.

Scooting towards the end of the bed so as not to have to crawl over either male she looked on in amusement as Collin's now cold feet sought out his father's bare stomach. She smirked realizing that it might be fun watching Riddick learn about his son's more patience testing habits.

After a brief stop by the bathroom, Carolyn headed into the living area hoping that there might be something to drink. The smell of something very much like coffee was coming from a container on the kitchen table so Carolyn proceeded to pour herself a cup.

Picking up the cup and saucer she was just about to take a sip when the corner beside her decided to wish her a good morning. Startled, Carolyn screamed as her cup and saucer went flying causing her to back into a chair before falling on her ass, ending up in a sprawled out heap at Vaako's feet.

Looking over as her bedroom door went slamming into the wall, Carolyn saw a shirtless Riddick brandishing a curved shive as he pushed Collin behind him. Thumping her head against the floor she was muttering about what bitch Karma was when Riddick came to stand over her.

"Carolyn?" Riddick inquired as Collin stuck his head out from behind his leg.

"Why is _HE_ here?" She asked from her position from between his feet.

Riddick looked at Vaako. "I thought we agreed you'd knock?"

"I did. No one answered. Worried for your safety I let myself in and after checking on you sent for breakfast."

"You checked on him?" Carolyn sputtered from her position on the floor.

Vaako raised his eyebrows as he looked at the woman spread out on the ground, before looking back up at Riddick.

Glaring at him Carolyn rolled over to her knees and took the hand Riddick offered getting to her feet. "Door. Lock. Today." She ground out throwing Vaako one last hateful look before stomping to her room and slamming the door shut.

"I don't think mama likes him," Collin said looking up at Riddick causing him to chuckle.

"No, I don't think she does."

"Come back in an hour Vaako. I plan on having breakfast with my family then I'm all yours for as long as you need me." Riddick told the man while herding Collin towards his room to help him dress.

* * *

"Am I your family?" Collin asked as they entered his room and Riddick started laying out clothes for the boy.

"You're the only family I have, Collin."

The little boy was silent while Riddick helped him dressed, finally speaking up, as they were about to leave the room. "But If I'm your family doesn't that make mama your family too?"

"I suppose it does, Collin," Riddick said with a smirk. "Why don't you talk to your mother about that after breakfast while I'm meeting with Vaako."

"Can Mama and I take Lucifer down the hall to play after breakfast?"

"Of course you can," Riddick said helping him up to the table.

"Of course he can what?" Carolyn asked as she came striding out of their bedroom making a beeline for the liquid she had been after earlier.

"And good morning to you too," Riddick said he placed a plate in front of Collin.

"Collin, who is this and what did you do with the real Riddick?" She asked coming around to take a seat beside him smacking at his neck causing the little boy to laugh out loud.

"Riddick said that we could take Lucifer to play after breakfast, Mama."

"Sounds like fun, baby.'

"I'll be meeting with Vaako for awhile. Feel free to go anywhere except the main floor." Riddick said meeting Carolyn's eye.

"I'm sure we'll find plenty to do until lunch, won't we Collin?"

Collin smiled at his mother while chewing a mouthful of food and nodding.

"You realize that we're going to have to start back on your lessons soon?"

"Yes, Mama," he dutifully answered having swallowed his food.

"Lessons?" Riddick asked.

"Math, science, reading, writing, that kind of thing."

"And don't forget Hide and Seek!" Collin chimed in.

"Hide and seek?"

Carolyn smiled at her son. "I used hide and seek as a way to develop his senses."

"Interesting," Riddick replied, as a knock on the door interrupted anything else he might have said. "Enter," Riddick called out.

Carolyn turned in her seat and watched as Vaako entered the room. Rolling her eyes she drained her cup and pushing away from the table got to her feet. "Come along, Collin. Find Lucifer and let's get our day started." Carolyn said to her son as she ignored both men waiting by the door for her son.

"I'll see you at lunch, Collin," Riddick called out as the boy and Hellhound went rushing by, the boy waving as he followed the hound out the door, Carolyn slamming it behind them.

"Is she always so… pleasant?" Vaako asked Riddick who burst out laughing.

"I think wanting to have the boy put out an airlock has just gotten the two of you off on the wrong foot. But I know how you can make it up to her."

"_Me_, make it up to _her_?" Vaako questioned eyeing Riddick suspiciously even as he followed along behind, ever the faithful soldier.


	11. Chapter 11

**We're not punished for our sins, we're punished by them.**

Chapter 11

Carolyn had to laugh as she collapsed on a mat as Lucifer did the same in the middle of the room sprawled out on the floor, much as she had been this morning, with his tongue lolling out to the side. The Hellhound had evidently met his match in the young Collin Alexander.

"But Lucifer," Collin cajoled the pooped pup, "I wasn't done playing yet."

"I think Lucifer is tired, baby. Come here and sit with me and after we've all caught our breath, we'll wander around for a bit."

"Mama," said Collin plopping his sweaty body down on top of hers eliciting an "umph" to emanate from her. "Riddick said that I was his family this morning."

"Really?" Carolyn asked watching the display of emotions and thought on his face.

"Uh huh and when I asked him about you he said that you were too and that I should talk to you about it and that you would tell me why our eyes are the same."

"Well, my goodness," Carolyn replied trying to formulate a coherent explanation for the child; trying not to let her irritation at Riddick pushing the subject so quickly show on her face or in her voice.

"Do you remember how I told you about my Mother and Father?"

Collin nodded that he did.

"Everyone has a Mother and Father, baby. Even you." Carolyn said stroking his cheek with the back of her hand. "When I look at you I see my hair, my nose and my ears," she said tugging on each one causing him to smile. I also see your Father's lips, chin and his intelligence," she said with a tap to his head, "but most of all," she said taking a deep breath and releasing it, "I see his eyes."

Carolyn observed her son's eyes looking to the ceiling much as she did when puzzling something out. "But the only person I've ever seen with eyes like mine is Riddick."

"That's right," Carolyn replied.

"So Riddick's my father?" He whispered.

Carolyn nodded. "Yes baby, he is. Do you like Riddick?"

Collin shrugged. "I think so."

"You just think so?"

"I'm still sad about what he did to home."

"You know he didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know and when you were sad last night he made you feel better."

Carolyn's head popped up. "What happened last night, Collin?

"You were having a bad dream and calling out for Riddick so I brought him to you."

"Collin, did you hear me here," she asked touching his ears, "or here?" pointing to his head.

Rolling his eyes at his mother he tapped his head.

Carolyn poked his sides. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"I think were probably early but let's go ahead and head home."

Taking his mother's hand Collin chattered his way down the hall question upon question about Riddick pouring out of his mouth till Carolyn stopped and bent down. "I just don't know, baby. We'll be having lunch soon and you can ask him everything you want to know, ok?"

"Ok, Mama," Collin smiled happily.

They continued on their way, Lucifer in the lead. Carolyn was content to sit and wait as she sent Collin to clean up until the door flew open as Vaako rushed in coming to a halt as he saw Carolyn.

Carolyn raised an eyebrow about to let loose her opinion of him and his manners when a crashing noise came from behind the closed door of her bedroom. "Didn't get here fast enough, did you?" She asked a flustered Vaako who was standing at attention, awaiting punishment for his failure.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open drawing their attention to the statuesque blonde stomping her way from the bedroom to the main doors letting herself out. Carolyn stood staring at her bedroom door as Riddick emerged wiping blood away from a scratch on his cheek looking up as the others presence got his attention bringing him to a stop.

"_Our_ son is in his room cleaning up for lunch and has some questions for his father. I, however, have suddenly lost my appetite." Turning on her heel she followed in the footsteps of the blond before her.

Riddick started after her only to be stopped by the sound of his son's voice asking, "Where's Mama going?"

"Vaako," Riddick said sending the man a pointed look in Carolyn's direction.

With a long-suffering sigh Vaako went after the woman as Riddick turned his attention to his son. "Your mother said you had some questions for me and decided to let us have some time to ourselves."

Collins smile was so bright that it warmed his father's heart instantly.

* * *

Vaako caught up with Carolyn on the first floor landing.

"And now you're my babysitter?" She asked bitterly.

Vaako flared his nose but remained silent.

"Anywhere we can get a drink in this place?"

Vaako eyed her with pursed lips. "I might know of a place."

"My opinion of you is changing already," she said with a feral grin.

Stepping on to the main floor of Necropolis Vaako stuck out his elbow. "Really?" Carolyn said dryly.

Vaako cocked his head patiently waiting. "We may be back to square one of the likeable factor," she said with a huff wrapping a hand around his bicep.

Walking her through the part of the Bascilica she had been in already they came to a stop in front of Riddicks house of guilt. "Wow. You guys really know how to party don't you?

"Follow me," Vaako said pushing open the door then closing and locking it behind them before walking to the corner nearest the mausoleum. Placing his hand on the wall he caused a panel to slide back. Motioning her toward the opening Carolyn stepped up and let loose a low whistle as she saw the booze lined walls.

"Looks like you just moved back to the number one position, Vaako," she said grabbing a bottle and putting it in his hand before grabbing another. Moving back into the room she sat on the oversized chair patting the spot beside her with one hand as she twisted the bottle lid with the other. "Welcome to my web."

* * *

Hours later, dinner having come and gone, one of the guards posted outside opened the doors to admit a rumpled Vaako who was caring an even more rumpled Carolyn clinging to his neck as she sniffled loudly. Riddick stood from where he had been sitting with their distraught son taking in their appearance. Vaako was fairly put together with only his armor off, wearing the shirt that was normally worn under it. He was carrying Carolyn bridal style, her shoes hanging from one of his hands, a bottle from one of hers.

"I told you something was wrong with Mama," Collin said mournfully tugging on his Father's pants.

Riddick laid his hand on the boy's head. "Your Mother's home safe and sound, Collin. Go get ready for bed and I'll be there in as soon as I get her situated."

Carolyn's hair was hanging freely down Vaako's arm and Riddick could see glimpses of skin where the gown was hanging open in the back. Approaching them Riddick raised his eyebrows and held out his hands. Tossing her shoes on the ground Vaako transferred her slight weight to Riddick as he attempted to untangle her arms from around his neck. "Carolyn," Riddick heard Vaako mutter near her ear, "The Lord Marshall has you now."

"Riddick?"

"Yes, Riddick."

Letting go of his neck Carolyn transferred her hold from Vaako's neck to Riddicks.

Riddick nodded at Vaako who nodded back and quietly left.

"You smell like a brewery, Carolyn."

"You're such an asshole, Riddick."

His chest rumbled against her as he chuckled. "Why Carolyn, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever called me."

"I love Collin so much," she said into his neck.

"I know you do, Carolyn," he replied softly as he laid her on their bed.

Her hand fisted in his shirt. "We have to learn to live together for him. I have to learn how to live with you." She said with a sigh as he took the bottle from her hand and her eyes closed as they hit the pillow underneath her head.

Tugging her dress off Riddick admired her lines, taking notice of the stretch marks where she had carried his son which intermingled with the harsher scars made by the creature on Hades. Tossing a blanket over her at last, Riddick pushed the hair away from her face before turning out the lights and headed towards their son's room.


	12. Chapter 12

**There's more to living than only surviving**

Chapter 12

Riddick woke up to a drooling Carolyn sprawled on his bare chest. Worried that she might be sick during the night he decided to incur her wrath and sleep in his bed again. She had been surprisingly peaceful and had slept the entire night.

He lay quietly watching her sleep, slowly brushing a hand up and down her arm running the events of the last week over in his mind. He couldn't believe that he had found her alive, couldn't believe that she had survived on that planet for six years. And not just survived but had raised a son.

He still remembered the hitch in his chest when she had told him that the sun would hurt the boy's eyes but to actually see them ripped the air from his lungs.

Carolyn's stirring brought Riddick back to the moment at hand. He watched with amusement as she lifted her head, looking at him before dropping down again as she raised a hand to her head. "Oh dear God, what did I do?"

"Well, let's hope you didn't try procreating with Vaako, because they really look down upon that kind of thing." He said with a smirk.

"Vaako?" She asked looking back up him with a horrified expression.

"Don't worry, I think you had an emotional breakdown before anything too serious happened."

"Collin?"

"He's fine. He was pretty upset but I had him calmed down before he went to sleep."

Carolyn's cheeks flamed red as she rolled over away from him. "I'm such a horrible mother."

Riddick rolled with her gripping her shoulder. "Don't you ever say that," he said near her ear. "You're a wonderful mother. Even I can see that. However, you do need a shower," he whispered huskily kissing the spot underneath her ear. "Get cleaned up and we'll have breakfast with our son." Rolling off the bed Riddick grabbed some clean clothes shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Mama!" Collin said excitedly as Carolyn emerged from her room.

Clutching the child as he threw himself at her Carolyn staggered under his weight and playfully fell into a chair raining kisses over his face. "Collin Alexander!" She said back. "How are you this morning? Did you sleep well?"

The little boy turned serious clutching his mothers face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

Gently taking his hands in hers Carolyn leaned her forehead against his. "I'm fine, Collin. I'm sorry if I worried you last night and I promise it won't happen again."

Breaking out into a broad smile Collin kissed his mother's cheek. "Do you want to have breakfast with me and Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Carolyn asked glancing at Riddick who was sitting nearby.

Collin nodded. "Riddick said I could call him that if I wanted to."

"That's wonderful, baby."

Collin climbed down from her lap making his way to the table as Riddick held out a hand lifting her from the chair. "What is it?" He asked his back turned to Collin. "I'm worried about him," she said quietly meeting his eyes. "We should talk later."

Riddick nodded escorting her to the table.

* * *

In the middle of their breakfast Vaako arrived looking no worse for wear after their adventures last night. Riddick chuckled as Carolyn blushed a rosy pink upon seeing him.

Vaako wished Riddick and Collin a good morning before turning to Carolyn.

"Good morning, Carolyn."

"Vaako. Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you," he said with a nod procuring a cup of coffee before joining them at the table.

Riddick who was watching the two of them watch each other paused with his fork midway to his mouth. "Do you two need a minute?" He drawled out.

"No!" Carolyn said a bit too loudly as Vaako, non-pulsed by the outburst, went back to his coffee while Carolyn turned towards Riddick in her seat catching the smirk on his face.

"So not funny." She said with a frown.

"Actually it is." He replied with a lopsided grin.

After Carolyn had sent Collin to get dressed Riddick slid a tablet across the table to her.

"What's this?"

"In a few minutes all of those people will be arriving here to talk to you. If they meet your approval Collin will start spending part of the day on his lessons once we get a schedule worked out.

Carolyn flipped through the lists. "Astrophysics?" Riddick just shrugged waiting as she went back to the list. "Vaako? And just what is a seasoned soldier teaching my son?" She asked Riddick. "No offense," she said to Vaako as she tossed the tablet onto the table crossing her arms over her chest.

Riddick leaned back in his chair laughing, "You were humping his leg last night and today he's suddenly not good enough to teach your son?"

Carolyn blushed as she ground her teeth. "He's a professional killer."

Riddick leaned forward in his chair. "One killer is much the same as any other, Carolyn."

Unwilling to argue the point with him, Carolyn played along. "Fine. Then what is he supposed to be teaching him?"

"Strategy and tactics."

"Richard B. Riddick you need to explain yourself right now. What reason is there for a five-year old boy to learn military tactics?"

"Carolyn, he's simply going to expand on those things you've already taught him."

"I was teaching him those things so that he could survive on that planet if anything ever happened to me. It was doubtful that he would have made it to his twenty-first birthday as it was."

"So let's make sure he can survive without either of us."


	13. Chapter 13

**And you said, "Don't give me nothing you don't want to lose."**

**I said, "Darling, I'll give you everything I got if I want them to choose."**

Chapter 13

2586- On board the Basilica, Deep Space, Nearing the Underverse.

Riddick stood inside the Landing Office watching as the warrior ship came to a perfect landing inside the docking bay. He had been here the last hour or so listening to their chatter over the comm system. Remaining where he was, he watched as the two pilots removed their helmets before being assisted out of the cockpit. He waited until their feet hit the deck floor before moving from his position, heading towards the dock doors to meet them.

They were laughing and joking as Riddick strolled onto the deck bringing his son to an immediate stop, as he looked around the bay before spotting his father. While his outward appearance might be calm, Colin Alexander knew his father was upset. Actually, more than upset, the man was furious.

In the almost two years they had been here on the Basilica with Riddick, Collin had gradually formed a connection with his father much like he had with his mother, only not as strong. He had to be in the same room with his father in order to pick up on his emotions and an occasional thought. The connection with his mother while faded around the edges was still strong. He could be anywhere on the Basilica and would know if she had a strong reaction to something, he just didn't always know what the reaction was in response to. Her thoughts were also more muted as she had learned to control them more in order to protect him. And while she still had the same underlying comforting scent as she always had, he tended to ignore her smell as it changed faster than he could keep up with some days.

Carolyn stopped as well her eyes following his as they landed upon Riddick, a smile upon her face. "What is it, Collin?"

"I don't know," he said to his mother, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two. "Dad's upset about something."

Carolyn rolled her eyes with a laugh, propelling him forward once again. "When isn't your Dad upset about something?'

Collin shook his head. "This is different, Mom."

Carolyn took a good long look at Riddick where he stood waiting but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Shaking out her sweat soaked hair; Carolyn combed it away from her face as they came to a stop in front of the man in question.

"Hey, Dad! Were you watching?"

Riddick smiled at his son. In the last two years he had shot up, reaching his mother's shoulders now. "Yes, I was Collin and I was very impressed." Riddick said placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

Collin beamed under his fathers praise. "Now, why don't you go get cleaned up? Vaako is waiting on you in the War Room for today's lesson. He'll have you home in time for dinner."

Collin looked back and forth between his parents, unconsciously moving towards his mother. Riddick realized that Collin had picked up on his emotions. "I'm not going to hurt your mother, Collin, I promise."

"Go on with you," Carolyn said rubbing a hand on his back. "His barks worse than his bite. Always has been," she told their son with a smile.

"Alright, Mom," Collin replied kissing her on her cheek, "love you."

"I love you too, Collin."

"Bye, Dad!" the boy called as he headed to the locker room attached to the bay.

* * *

Carolyn and Riddick left the docking bay heading back towards their rooms idly chit chatting about their son's flying ability. As usual Collin seemed to be born to it much like anything else he attempted. Riddick had suggested that she at least teach him his way around the various ships on board once she herself had learned.

Knowing she would need something to do to occupy her time once Collin had started his lessons Riddick had Vaako introduce Carolyn to the flight leader and she had begun her own lessons. Carolyn had picked up the ships quickly herself and on occasion even Riddick would join her in a joy ride.

Carolyn entered their rooms first and heading towards the bedroom didn't notice as Riddick dismissed the guards and quietly locked their bedroom door behind him.

Approaching the bath he leaned against the doorframe watching as she kicked off her boots and stripped out of her flight suit leaving her in only a tank top and underwear, her now pale skin standing out against the black of the material.

As many changes as Collin had been through in the last two years, he and Carolyn had probably been through more. The day after her drunken binge with Vaako they had sat down and talked about their son; Collins' abilities and Carolyn's concerns about them. Then she had promptly kicked him out. He had moved into the rooms next door in actuality only sleeping there. They had spent the next few months just getting used to being around each other while Riddick got a crash course in parenting and the three of them learned to be a family.

It wasn't until Collin's sixth birthday that she had finally let him into her bed. He never was sure if it was the emotion of the day or exactly what had been the catalyst, but after they had put Collin to bed that night she had silently led Riddick to hers. He had been there every night since.

Sitting on the end of their bed he bent down slipping his boots off, neatly setting them aside. Tugging his shirt over his head he tossed it onto the chair in the corner. Standing he approached her from behind as she ran a brush through her hair. Grasping her hips he pulled her back against his growing erection. Her arm lowered as her eyes fluttered shut relaxing against him as his lips ghosted over the back of her neck his hands running up underneath her shirt to cup her breasts, detecting a wince as he squeezed.

Turning in his arms she pulled his mouth to hers as she walked him backwards towards the bed his hands resting lightly on her back. As his legs hit the bed he twisted bracing his arms as they fell onto the bed. Carolyn's hands stroked his shoulders and chest as he moved from her lips down to her neck wrapping a fist in the bottom of her shirt pulling it over her head baring her breasts to him. Paying each the attention it deserved he steadily moved down her body his hands tugging her underwear down her slim legs. Ghosting kisses low on her belly while discarding the rest of his own clothing, he slowly inched his way back up her body, her thighs cradling his own as he slowly entered her body setting a slow but steady rhythm. Riddick casually pinned her arms above her head before coming to a stop as Carolyn's eyes fluttered open, even as she whimpered in protest looking up into his eyes.

"I think it's time we had a little talk."

"Now?" she whined, tilting and pushing her hips all at the same time. "It can't wait?" she panted planting her feet on the bed trying to get leverage as he suckled on her neck.

"Well I don't know Carolyn? How long do you think it can wait?"

"What are you talking about?" she whimpered as he drew his knees up before gathering her in his arms and rocking back so that she was now sitting upright on him her face even with his. Locking her arms behind her back in one hand Riddick reached forward and squeezed her breast, watching as she tried not to wince.

Carolyn instantly stilled. "Let me go, Riddick."

"Now why would I want to do that?" He asked running his hand down to the junction of her thighs.

"Because I am not having this or any other conversation with you like this."

"But yet, here we are."

Closing her eyes, Carolyn took a deep breath before opening them again. "What do you want from me, Riddick?"

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"How did you find out?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question, Carolyn."

"I am not your child," Carolyn said with a glare.

"No, you're just carrying it. Isn't that right?" He asked pulling her up tightly against his chest.

"I was going to tell you." She said blinking back the moisture that suddenly appeared in her eyes.

"Really? Was that going to take place before the flying caused you to lose it or after."

Carolyn looked him in the eye a single tear rolling down her cheek. "Wouldn't that be better anyway?"

Riddick's nose instantly flared. "Explain."

"Riddick, we're on a collision course with death, surrounded by people who can't wait to get there. Do you think I haven't heard the rumblings about Collin and me? And if they're upset about that as we approach their promised land how do you think they're going to feel about this?" she asked bringing her now free hands between their bodies to rest protectively on her stomach.

Carolyn watched as his eyes moved in the direction of her hands. "No faith, Carolyn."

She reached up grabbing his face in her hands. "No faith in what, Riddick? A religion that's never been my own?

His eyes darkened as unbeknownst to her someone had once said almost those same exact words to him, right before changing his life as he knew it and in that instant he knew what he had to do.

"Faith in me, Carolyn, faith in me."

"Oh Richard," she sighed pressing her forehead against his. "Of course I have faith in you, but this may be too much for even the invincible Riddick to overcome."


	14. Chapter 14

**Then I got on a plane and flew **

**Far away from you**

**Though unwillingly I left**

**And it was so, so hard to do.**

Chapter 14

Riddick took Carolyn by the arm ushering her throughout the corridors of the Basilica. They were only a few hours away from reaching the Underverse and he was finally ready to put his plan into action. Had he begun any earlier there may have been a chance of discovery. As it was the entire ship almost vibrated with the emotions of the Necromongers on board. The Purifiers had been supervising round the clock sermons for the last week.

Carolyn was practically running to keep up with Riddick as he kept a firm grasp on her arm. "Where are we going, Riddick? Where's Collin?" becoming frantic the longer he remained silent. When she tripped on her dress almost falling he finally slowed, backing her into a doorway looking up and down the hall to make sure they were alone.

Pressing flush against her, Riddick ran a nose up her cheek taking in her scent. "It's time to go."

"Go? Go where?" Carolyn asked her eyes dancing back and forth across his face as he pulled back.

"We're getting off this ship and we don't have much time."

"Where's Collin?"

"He's already on board. We have to go, now."

Nodding her head, Carolyn gathered up her dress and did her best to keep up with him as he took her to where the Frigates were docked. Riddick punched in a code on the wall opening the pressure doors guiding Carolyn on board as Vaako met them near a section of filled cryo-stasis tubes which lined the walls. There were two lying horizontally in the center of the space, one of which was already occupied by their sleeping son. Carolyn rushed to the tube looking over the equipment.

"He's alright?" She asked looking over at Riddick and Vaako who stood waiting by the empty one.

"He's fine, Carolyn. I put him under myself."

Laying her hand on top of it, Carolyn leaned over to kiss the glass. "I love you Collin Alexander." She whispered.

"Carolyn," Riddick said holding out his hand to her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Vaako, Toal and I need to finish up and get launched."

"Vaako and Toal?" Carolyn questioned.

"We've decided to join you as well as some of the others," Vaako replied motioning to the filled chambers.

"But where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe. Now let's get you set up." Riddick said.

"The baby?"

"Will be fine," Riddick assured her helping her up and into the tube before assisting Vaako in hooking her up to the system."

"I'll see you soon," he said leaning down to kiss her.

Carolyn cupped his cheek, "I love you, Richard."

Riddick placed her hand upon her stomach as he closed the chamber initiating the Cryo process, staying until she was asleep.

Vaako walked him to the pressure doors. "I'm counting on you to get my family safely away from here."

"You know I will," Vaako replied grasping Riddick's forearm.

With a brief look at the chambers holding his family, Riddick turned on his heel heading back into the belly of the beast.

Vaako strapped himself in next to Toal going over the final flight checklist before releasing the docking clamps from the Basilica slowly maneuvering away from the larger ship.

As soon as they had released, the Basilica's speed rapidly increased as it approached the opening in space to the Underverse.

"I always knew he was insane," Vaako muttered increasing their own speed to maximize their distance from the larger ship. Twisting the controls Toal pointed the lensing equipment towards the fleet so that they were able to watch its progress as it entered the black hole. .

"Hang on!" Vaako said through gritted teeth as they watched a shockwave coming toward them. Catching the frigate with its furthest reach the shockwave sent the vessel careening out of control as Vaako and Toal struggled with the ship, finally escaping its clutches.

Exchanging a look, they turned back to the lensing equipment. Where once there was an Armada, there was now nothing. Not even the black hole that had indicated the Underverse's presence.

"Scan the area for signs of life or any other ships," Vaako instructed his gaze glued to the scene.

After a moment Toal replied, "There's nothing. What are your orders?"

"The same as they were an hour ago."

Lapsing into silence the two men finished their preparations, ending with Vaako assisting Toal into one of the remaining chambers. Preparing his own he stopped for a moment to look over at Carolyn and Collin, dreading the moment he would have to tell them what had happened. Entering the command Cryo chamber, Vaako entered in the commands on the control panel, shutting the door. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes.

* * *

"What is it?" Aereon asked as she hurriedly entered the building having been summoned in the middle of the night.

"A lone ship, Madam Councilwoman."

"And you felt it was necessary to notify me why?"

"It's a Necromonger frigate class vessel, Madam. I thought you'd like to know immediately."

"Put it on the screen," she directed with a wave of her hand waiting patiently as the guardian did as she asked.

Aereon circled the room watching the image. "Any life signs?"

"Yes. Nineteen bio-signs all appear to be in cryo-stasis. Seventeen Necromongers, one gestating Human female, and one male, half Human, half Furyan." The Guardian said quizzically.

"Riddick," Aereon breathed. "Are there any signs of why they're not coming out of stasis?"

"It appears as though the craft has had some damage. If any of the systems were affected that may be causing a delay."

"Are you able to remote into the computer and guide it down."

"Yes, Madam."

"Do it and contact the High Caste. Tell them to meet me at the landing pad."

"Yes. Madam," The Guardian replied once again, already attending to his tasks.

Making her way outside, Aereon waited patiently, her semi-transparent form blowing softly in the breeze. It wasn't long before the dozen members of the High Caste along with several of their guards arrived in a large transport.

A tall female emerged making her way over to the Elemental.

"Aereon."

"Shirah."

"You sent for us?"

"Yes, I thought this might be of interest to you."

Shirah raised her eyebrows at the woman but held her tongue until she saw the ship coming in for a landing. "That's a Necro ship, Elemental."

"Yes, it is, isn't it." She replied.

Once the ship was powered down, Aereon communicated with the Guardian. "Please lower the ramp," she instructed.

"Let us go first." The woman beside her said.

"No. They won't hurt me. I'll lead."

Shirah gave a slight nod of her head and waved her by, falling in behind her with the rest of her group.

* * *

Stepping into the Cryo room, Aereon let out a slight gasp as Vaako was trying to stay on his feet, the gravity gun in his hand pointed in their direction.

"Aereon?" He asked blinking his eyes running a hand over them.

"Yes, Commander, It is I."

Breathing heavily, Vaako lowered the gun. "He sent us," he managed to get out before collapsing in a heap at the end of two cryo-tubes lying in the middle of the room.

"Help him," Aereon told the group of people who were in the room with her, "and start bringing these people out of stasis." She contacted the Guardian asking him to set up a bay in the medical wing for their visitors as they were possibly suffering some type of Cryo sickness.

Moving to stand by Shirah who was opening the boys tube she heard her intake of breath as she touched him. "What is it?"

"He's Furyan!" She said jerking her hand away as if it were on fire.

"Yes, he is isn't he?" Aereon responded with a smirk moving over to look at the female whose tube had just been opened. "Mother and son?" She asked.

Shirah followed her touching the woman's chest, her eyes meeting Aereon's. She's not Furyan, but she's carrying one."

"How very interesting, don't you think?"

Removing Carolyn and Collin from the ship last, they transported all nineteen to the hospital separating them from everyone else in the building.

Standing back as the finest Elemental doctors converged on their newest patients, Shirah turned to Aereon. "Our doctor will consult with yours on the boy and woman. Contact me immediately if there's any change."

Aereon simply tilted her head in response.


	15. Chapter 15

**No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep believing, the dream that you wish will come true. **

Chapter 15

From where she was lying Carolyn slowly opened her eyes blinking them several times. Damn she hated coming out of cryo-sleep. It always left her feeling like she had a hangover. Rolling onto her back she looked around at the room she was in. Obviously a hospital, just where that hospital was located was the question. Riddick had never mentioned their destination.

She could hear footsteps running down the hallway just as her door burst open, Collin standing in the doorway. "She's awake!" He yelled to someone before racing over to her bed. Carolyn threw her arms around her son as he burrowed his face into her neck. "I told them you were awake." He said his voice muffled as he took in her scent, reminding her so much of his father.

Carolyn smiled, stroking his back. "How are you, baby? I didn't get a chance to talk to you before we left."

"I'm ok, Mama. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"How long was I asleep?"

"The rest of us woke up a few days ago. The doctors said that because of the baby it might take you a little longer."

"Well, a few days isn't so long now, is it?" She said kissing his cheek, before looking up to smile at Vaako and Toal who appeared in the doorway.

"Collin. Would you please go with Toal while I speak to your Mother?"

Looking at Vaako, Collin looked back at his mother. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, Collin Alexander." Carolyn's hand slipped out of her son's as she watched him drag his feet across the room only to shoot her one last look before Toal put a hand on his shoulder leading him out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

Carolyn smiled at the large man who began pacing the room at the foot of her bed. Carolyn raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Vaako, come sit down here next to me and catch me up. I'm not mad at you that Riddick's not here. I'm sure he's busy."

Carolyn could have sworn the usual dark look he wore actually got darker as he folded himself into the chair next to her bed.

"Ok, I'll start. Is the baby alright? Is everyone that came with us ok? And where are we, what is this place?"

"Everyone that traveled on the ship with us is fine. Your staff has already been settled into your new home. I think you'll find it quite pleasant. There's no black in it anywhere."

Carolyn couldn't help but bite back a laugh at that last bit smiling at the man fondly. "That's all good to know, thank you. But _WHERE_ are we?"

"We're on the planet Quintessa."

"Quintessa, Quintessa," Carolyn muttered to herself for a moment. "The Elemental Home world? Aereon?"

"Yes." Vaako ground out, "Among others?"

"Others?"

"There are Furyans here."

"Furyans! But how? Did Riddick know? It that why he wanted to come here?"

Vaako was back to pacing. "I don't know."

Carolyn's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean, 'I don't know.' What's going on, where's Riddick?"

Vaako squared his jaw and turned towards her. "I don't know, Carolyn. He left the ship as soon as you went under. After my frigate detached from the Basilica, he sped the ship up effectively turning it into a battering ram as the Armada approached the black hole."

"And then what!" Carolyn shouted from where she now set up on her knees in the middle of the bed.

"Carolyn, calm down. It's not good for you, the baby or Collin."

Reaching out to grab his shirt from where he had moved beside the bed Carolyn got in his face, "What Happened?"

"Here," he said sticking a viewer in her hands. Turning it on Carolyn watched as the Armada entered the black hole only to be engulfed in an explosion and the resulting shockwave. Once the ship stopped shaking she saw what Vaako and Toal did. Absolutely nothing, just stars. "We scanned the area for life forms and ships and found nothing, nor has he turned up here yet."

Carolyn looked at him in disbelief before shaking her head. "Get Collin and take him out of this building."

"Carolyn, let me…"

"No, not yet," she told him holding up a hand to keep him away.

He nodded and quietly left the room.

Carolyn counted to ten before screaming.

* * *

Standing at the end of the hall with Toal, Collin and few Furyans, Shirah's head whipped around at a sound unlike any she had ever heard. "What the hell is that?"

"Mama," Collin said reaching up to grip his head with both hands.

Vaako approached him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Toal is going to take you home. You're going to want some distance right now," he whispered haggardly into the boy's hair.

Collin nodded allowing himself to be transferred over Toal who helped him through the door. Shirah jerked her head in their direction and one of the larger men followed them out.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked Vaako.

"They're connected. Have been, since the day he was born."

"But how is that possible?" She asked, "She's not Furyan?"

"I don't know, nor do I care right now. Find the elemental and send her to me" Vaako barked heading back down the hall.

When Carolyn next awoke she was in a large bed, by far the largest she had ever seen, in a bedroom decorated in soothing shades of blue and yellow with touches of white. Standing in front of a large set of French doors was an older woman dressed in white. Had Riddick not described Aereon to her Carolyn would have probably freaked out. As it was, she was oddly calm.

"Aereon?" She called out softly.

Hearing her voice the woman turned towards the bed with a gentle smile upon her face.

"May I?" She asked indicating the bed.

Carolyn nodded her head and watched as she perched herself on the side of the bed taking one of her hands in her own. "So, you must be Carolyn. I've heard quite a bit about you."

Carolyn snorted. "You've been talking to Vaako or Collin."

"Both, actually. Everyone has been very worried about you, young lady."

"How is Collin?" Carolyn asked as she pushed herself up to lean against the headboard.

"He's alright. He was a bit overwhelmed during your outburst yesterday, but we have some people that were able to help him through it."

"The Furyans you mean?"

"Yes, the Furyans. We have quite a community of them here now. Their leaders are quite anxious to speak to you."

"Not right now. Maybe later."

"Whenever you're ready, my dear," Aereon said patting her hand.

An hour later when Vaako entered her room it was to find Carolyn softly laughing at something the Elemental had said.

"Well, that's my cue to go said the woman standing. I will see you at dinner in a few hours."

"Thank you, Aereon."

Vaako shut the door behind the woman as she glided down the hall.

Carolyn climbed out of the bed and walking over to Vaako, threw herself into his arms. Stiff at first, Vaako very carefully laid a hand on her back, his cheek coming to rest near her forehead. "Carolyn."

They were interrupted by Collin. Having stuck his head in the door seeing the two of them he put an arm around both of them. Carolyn stroked his head. "I miss Dad," he said with a sniff.

"I know baby, I do too," Carolyn said wrapping her arms around him.

"I have something for you that might help," Vaako said moving towards the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Collin looked at Carolyn who just shrugged pulling Collin down onto the end of the bed with her. "We have to have faith that your father will make it back to us, Collin."

"But, Mom, you saw what happened."

"Sometimes what we see and what actually happens can be two different things."

"You mean like when Dad and Vaako fought Zylaw?"

"Something like that, yes."

A loud thump at the door got their attention and just as Carolyn was getting up to see who it was the door opened and a very excited Hellhound rushed in. "Lucifer!" Collin cried out as the beast knocked him off the bed in a laughing mess. "Mom! Mom! Look its Lucifer!"

Carolyn looked up to see Vaako closing the door on his way out and turned her attention to her son and his pet.


	16. Chapter 16

**I keep running around**

**Trying to find the ground**

**But my head is in the stars**

**And my feet are in the sky**

Chapter 16

To say that Carolyn and Shirah got along like oil and water would be an understatement. Carolyn couldn't stand the woman from the moment she laid eyes on her. Not only did Shirah make it very clear that she didn't consider Carolyn "good enough" to be a mate for one of their few remaining "Alpha Furyans" but Carolyn also held a grudge against her due to the fact that for many years Riddick thought he was going crazy thanks to her "visions," and as far as Shirah was concerned, Riddick was dead. She had been unable to mentally reach him for weeks. Carolyn tolerated her for the knowledge she could pass on to her son. Shirah tolerated Carolyn because they needed all the Furyan blood they could get tainted or not.

Carolyn spent her time either observing Collin at his lessons or paying visits to the elder Furyans in the community. They had survived the massacre of their planet and children, and weren't nearly as picky as Shirah. Collin was a big strong boy and with another child on the way, that meant even more Furyan blood to be passed along.

She also made sure to spend time with their hosts as she and Aereon got along quite well. Aereon reminded Carolyn of Imam a bit and she enjoyed learning about the different Elementals.

She suffered through dinner every night usually not very hungry, the doctors, both Elemental and Furyan, harping on her to eat more, telling her that she didn't weigh enough.

Vaako and Toal had surprisingly been taken in by the Furyan men. "Good fighters" a Furyan had said to her at dinner one evening so there was never a lack of friendly conversation especially with the rotating dinner table in her home.

Herself, along with Vaako, Toal, Collin, Aereon and Shirah were fixtures with anywhere from one to four other's joining them. Furyans, Elementals or a mixture of the two. Never a dull night she thought rubbing her head.

Carolyn reached over and touched Collin's hand. Looking over at her he nodded and went back to the conversation he was having with Winslow. He knew his mothers routines enough by now for this to just be a courtesy between the two of them. Standing Carolyn excused herself, the men at the table standing as well. Per their routine, Vaako would excuse himself as well to accompany Carolyn on her evening walk. It was fall here on Quintessa and the evenings could be cool so Vaako helped her with her wrap and opened the door for her.

* * *

Shirah watched them leave. "I don't understand why humans grieve the way they do."

"Grieve?" Aereon asked

"Riddick's been gone for weeks now. She should be looking for a new father for her children." The entire table fell silent as Collin looked at Aereon with a sad smile as some of the elder Furyans chuckled. "What?" Shirah asked.

"You can't grieve for someone you don't believe is dead." Aereon responded.

Shirah looked around the table her gaze falling on Collin.

"My Mother has never believed that Riddick was dead. She's sad and lonely but mostly just angry. Angry at him for not giving her the choice to stay with him, angry that he didn't tell her what his plan was, angry that he's not here with us right now. She was scared and alone when she had me and she's angry that she has to do that again."

"But she has all of us." Shirah replied.

"But none of us is my Father." Collin answered sadly before excusing himself from the table.

* * *

Out of habit Carolyn took Vaako's arm as they left the house headed towards the park that backed up to their home. The silence was companionable as they made their way away from the house. Plopping down on a bench Carolyn propped her elbow up leaning her head against her hand, rubbing her forehead with the other.

"Is it still happening?"

"Yes."

"And it's getting worse?"

Carolyn grabbed his hand, "Yes," she whispered.

"Why won't you tell anyone?" He asked leaning back against the bench.

"So they can lock me up or hook me up to figure out what's wrong with me? No thank you," she bit out throwing his hand aside as she stood to pace back and forth in front of him. "I've got to leave soon." She said laying a hand on her stomach falling silent, her eyes glazing over.

_Carolyn found herself turning slowly in the darkness. She couldn't see anything but she could hear a heart beating, loud and strong as the edges of the darkness began to take on a purplish tinge. _

"Carolyn! Carolyn!" Vaako shouted as he grabbed onto her shoulders shaking her.

Carolyn sagged against him as Vaako guided her back over to the bench crouching down holding her face in his hands. "No more, Carolyn! No more! Tomorrow we are calling the physicians' and we're finding out what's causing this." He said with more emotion than Carolyn ever remembered seeing from him.

"It's Riddick! Why can't you see that?" She cried clutching onto his forearms.

Vaako shook his head sadly. "Carolyn, it's been weeks with no word. You need to accept the fact that Riddick's dead."

Without thought Carolyn's hand met his face, leaving an ugly red mark. The offending hand flew to her mouth covering the gasp that had escaped it before reaching back out to sooth it. "I am so sorry," she whispered her eyes brimming with tears.

"We should probably be getting back," he said standing holding out his hand to help her stand.

"Vaako."

"I shouldn't have pushed you into something your not ready for. My deepest apologies." He said.

With a small nod she let him wrap her hand around his arm as he led the way back home. Dropping her off at her bedroom door with a quiet goodnight, Carolyn watched as he traveled down the hall turning the corner making his way to his own room.

* * *

Carolyn steeled her features as she entered her room. Going to the closet she grabbed a bag tossing it on the bed changing clothes before she began packing. Carolyn knew that Vaako was nothing if not committed. The man was like a damn dog with a bone at times and now that he had it in his head that he wanted her to see the doctors tomorrow no Elemental on this planet would stop him from making sure that happened. Tugging her hair into a ponytail she was startled as she turned and found Collin and Lucifer standing in the middle of her room.

"You're leaving." Collin stated.

"Yes," Carolyn replied going to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I miss him too, Mom, but I don't want to lose both of you."

"You're not going to lose me Collin Alexander! I will be back here before you know it dragging your father by his ear if I have any say about it," she said swaying back and forth where they stood hugging each other.

"I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Collin Alexander. So very much, baby." she whispered into his hair kissing the top of his head. Letting go of him she walked to her desk and picked up three envelopes. "Tomorrow morning please pass these out, and be good while I'm gone." she said handing them to him and chucking him under the chin earning a smile from him. "Now I need to get going and you need to get to bed. Do you want to sleep in here?"

The boy nodded and Carolyn walked with him to the bed.

"No letting Lucifer in bed with you alright?" she said shaking a finger playfully at him. Collin rolled his eyes. "I'll see you soon." She said with a kiss to his forehead as she pulled the covers up around him. "Love you baby."

"Love you too."

With one last kiss Carolyn gathered her bag turning to the door only to find Shirah waiting for her on the other side. Carolyn, hanging her head as she loudly sighed, pulled the door shut behind her.

"It's late Shirah. Collin can play tomorrow." Carolyn said brushing past the woman who actually hissed at her. Carolyn rolled her eyes and kept going.

"I know where you're going!" she called out.

Carolyn kept walking.

"I have a ship and a crew!"

Carolyn slowed to a stop cussing under her breath as she threw her bag to the ground, the offer too good to ignore. "I'm listening." She said over her shoulder making the taller woman come to her.

"I have a small ship and crew ready and waiting to leave at a moments notice. They can take you anywhere you need to go."

"And why would you want to do that?" Carolyn asked.

"I have perhaps misjudged you." Shirah replied folding her hands together in front of her causing Carolyn to snort.

"Do tell?"

"You were willing to stay with Riddick to the end, sacrificing not only yourself but your children as well. That is a Furyan trait, a trait we appreciate. We have also observed you with the child and you seem to truly love him. I'm sure you realize how important our children are to us."

"Let me tell you like I told Riddick. I couldn't give a rat's ass whose blood runs through his veins. He's my son and I love him regardless of the fact his father can be a royal bastard on occasion. So, help me or not, but I need to go," Carolyn said picking up her bag, heading towards the main door.

"Stubborn bitch," Shirah muttered under her breath shaking her head as she caught up with Carolyn taking her bag from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**And how apparent it becomes,**

**that you're not close, not even near**

Chapter 17

Shirah gave the order to lift off as soon as the ramp shut behind them. It was a good size ship. Not small but not so big that it stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Where are the cryo-chambers?" Carolyn asked looking around.

"No need for them. One nice thing about living with the Elementals is being able to take advantage of their technology." Shirah told her as they moved throughout the ship. "Where it took you six weeks to reach us, it will take us six days to get back. And here's your room." She finished, dumping Carolyn's bag onto the bed. "You should try getting some rest. It's going to be a long week." Turning on her heel, Shirah left Carolyn standing in the room shaking her head.

"Wow." Carolyn muttered as she began to unpack her things. Changing into a set of pajamas she crawled into the small but serviceable bed trying to slow her mind enough to at least get a few hours of sleep.

* * *

_Carolyn was drifting in the dark. There was blackness all around her as the sound of a heartbeat surrounded her. The darkness slowly came alive with purples, blues and whites. She turned slowly buffered by the debris that kept brushing past her altering her path. Keeping her from where she needed to be. _

Carolyn sat up in bed with a gasp as Shirah ran into her room, Winslow hot on her heels. "What's wrong?" the woman asked looking around the cabin for anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing," Carolyn choked out, getting up for a drink of water.

Shirah waved Winslow out of the room never taking her eyes off of the petite blond in front of her, watching as she fought to get herself under control. "You sure about that?"

"It's nothing that would be of any interest to you."

"I'm not so sure about that." Shirah replied spinning a chair around to sit in. "I think I would be very interested to hear about these visions of yours." She said causing Carolyn to look up sharply at her.

Shirah shrugged. "All Furyans have psychic abilities to a certain degree. However, when someone young and untrained like Collin Alexander comes into our midst it's almost impossible not to hear what he's thinking, and with the two of you connected…" she trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

Sitting on the bed tucking her feet up under her Carolyn decided to bite the bullet and see what a Furyan had to say about it.

"So, here's the thing," she began.

* * *

Shirah leaned forward in her chair as Carolyn finished describing her visions.

"So what do you think? Carolyn asked.

Shirah sat looking at her hands for a moment before answering, meeting Carolyn's eye. "I think there could be several explanations. The first is that it really could be Riddick. Obviously the two of you have a much stronger connection and if he's putting all his energy into reaching you that would explain why I haven't been able to make contact with him."

"And the second?" Carolyn asked.

"Although very rare, there have been cases of a mother and unborn child becoming self aware of each other while the child is still in the womb. I've only ever heard of it happening with an Alpha pair, though, of which you certainly are not."

"Please, tell me how you really feel," Carolyn replied dryly.

Shirah held up her hands placating, "I only meant that while Riddick is in fact an Alpha, you are not, and I have never heard of the phenomenon happening to an off-worlder. Actually, this is the first time in our recorded history that an Alpha has ever mated with an off-worlder before."

Carolyn snorted. "Leave it to Riddick to break a record."

"Try to get some rest," Shirah said getting to her feet. "The galley is one deck down. I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"How did you sleep?" Shirah asked taking a chair across the table from where Carolyn was shoving food around on her plate.

"Ok, I guess."

Shirah raised her eyebrows but let it go. "Well, it's going to be a few days before we get there so feel free to wonder around the ship."

Carolyn's head popped up. "Could I see the cockpit?"

"I'm sure that could be arranged. Finish your breakfast and we'll go." She said with a smile.

Carolyn dutifully finished her meal and followed Shirah out of the galley and a few decks up.

"This is the control center," Shirah said turning in a circle in the room. "We're on auto pilot now and will stay that way until we're a few hours out. Over here is where we manually pilot the ship," she said showing Carolyn to an area with four chairs, two facing the viewport and one to each side of those.

"It's beautiful," Carolyn said softly looking at the aurora that surrounded the ship. "Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while?"

"Of course," Shirah replied. "I have some things to attend to so I'll see you later." She watched as Carolyn settled into the co-pilots chair having seemingly to have forgotten her presence.

* * *

As Carolyn sank down in her chair she was immediately engulfed with a vision. _The sound of the heartbeat was still there but a bit more subdued than it had been; the purple of her sight adjusting perfectly to her surroundings, floating amongst so much debris from the destroyed Armada. Something tickled at her ear and she tilted her head in that direction only to feel the lightest of whispers against her other one. _

"_Carolyn." _

"_Riddick," she sighed. "Isn't it beautiful?" _

"_Not as beautiful as you," he whispered from his position behind her back. "What are you doing, Carolyn? I sent you away to be safe." _

"_A choice you made for me. Not with me." _

"_Collin needs you." _

"_No, Collin needs us." _

"_So you're willing to risk your life in the hopes that I might be alive and that this isn't just you already having gone crazy and not realized it yet." _

"_Yes. When are you going to realize you can't get rid of me that easily?" _

"_Carolyn, getting rid of you was something I NEVER wanted to do."_

"_Then help me find you. Show me the way." _

"_You're on the right path. Just follow your instincts." His voice whispered fading away. _

* * *

Carolyn was woken by a crewmember lightly shaking her shoulder, her lunch in his hand. She reached up to rub at her face only to feel dried tears on her cheeks. "Thank you," she said taking the tray.

He stayed while she ate and answered questions about the ship and its engines, before leaving and taking the tray with him. It was only later that she realized Shirah had probably told him to make sure she ate.

That evening Shirah herself came and drug Carolyn to the galley telling her that she would eat dinner and sleep in her own bed, if only because Shirah refused to have the tall, dark and grim asshole sticking his foot up hers because something had happened to Carolyn, causing Carolyn to snort at the picture of Shirah and Vaako now firmly planted in her mind.

* * *

Posting a guard outside her door Shirah was only notified three times of Carolyn waking that night screaming Riddick's name, but by the fourth day Carolyn was refusing to eat, only taking occasional drinks as Shirah forced a cup upon her. She was glued to the co-pilots chair floating in and out of her visions which sometimes lasted for hours. Shirah was at a loss. Anytime she tried to have one of the men move her back to her room she would start with a keening noise so unnerving that none of the crew would touch her at this point. Other than making her comfortable and having their medic on standby Shirah could only stand by and watch events play out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Now I miss you more than I can take**

**And I will surely break**

**And every morning that I wake**

**It's the same**

**There's nothing more to it,**

**I just get through it.**

Chapter 18

Shirah was standing beside Carolyn's chair watching a smile ghost over the woman's face. They had slowed in order to maneuver through the debris field that they had found themselves in and she was honestly lost as to what direction to go. She only hoped Carolyn snapped out of it soon. In the meantime she had the crew scanning the wreckage for anything out of the ordinary.

* * *

"_Riddick!" Carolyn called as the heartbeat that she was so used to surrounding her like a blanket was barely audible. _

_"Damn you, Riddick. Quit fucking with me." _

"_Trust me Carolyn; you would know if I were fucking with you."_

_Carolyn couldn't help but smile. "Richard Riddick, could you possibly keep your mind out of the gutter for five minutes." _

"_But what would the fun in that be?" _

_Carolyn could hear the smirk in his voice._

"_Why are you still here? I thought I told you to go home to Collin and Vaako." _

"_I told Collin I would drag you home if I had too. Are you going to make a liar out of me?"_

"_Maybe, Carolyn, Maybe." _

"_No! You've held on this long you can hang on just a little bit longer." _

"_Don't know about all that." he replied as the purple of her vision started to fade around the edges a bit._

"_Show me where you are Riddick! Show me your eyes!"_

"_Gonna have to come a lot closer than that Carolyn."_

* * *

Carolyn sat up in her chair with a gasp; her eyes still slightly glazed over as she gripped the hand Shirah was holding. "Give me the controls, I know where Riddick is."

Shirah took half a second before nodding at Pyker sitting in the pilot's chair. "Alright Carolyn, the ship is yours."

Grabbing the stick Carolyn gently guided the ship through the debris. Shirah called down to the docking bay for everyone to get suited up and ready to depressurize at a moments notice.

* * *

_Carolyn smirked as Riddick kept talking in her ear. "I always did admire your way with a stick."_

"_I swear Richard; living with you is like living inside a ring of fire. Now, show me where you are." _

"_You're almost there. Just keep burning." His voice faded away and the heartbeat dropped to nothing. _

* * *

Carolyn lost the finesse she had started out with and put on the speed before coming to a near dead stop in front of a floating cryo-tube.

Carolyn turned to Shirah, "Help him, please. He's dying," she said to the woman before collapsing.

Shirah immediately took charge. "Get that chamber on this ship now!" she directed her co-pilot. "Blackie, get her down to medical!" she barked while making calls to the deck crew and then her medic.

Waiting until she knew the chamber was on board she gave further instructions to get them underway headed back towards Quintessa. "The faster, the better," she said with a pat on Pyker's back.

* * *

Heading down to medical she paced the corridor while her medic Sibaba tended to Carolyn as they waited for Riddick to be brought up, finally appearing at the end of the hall being hauled between two of her men. They carried him to the only other bed in the room lying him down. "No vitals when we got him on board," one said. "Had to shock him right there on the deck." The other chimed in.

Shirah dismissed them with a toss of her head staying to help Sibaba with his patients. When they had done all they could do, she volunteered to keep watch while the medic went to see to his dinner. Settling down into a chair, she could feel the energy in the room and wondered if they were still communicating.

* * *

As predicted upon their arrival at Quintessa, Vaako was livid. Meeting the ship he marched on board demanding to see Carolyn. What he didn't expect was to see the Lord Marshal lying unconscious beside her.

"She found him."

"Yes, but at what cost?" Shirah asked sadly looking down at Carolyn.

Neither of them saw Aereon standing at the doorway. "I have people here ready to move them over the hospital."

The three stood in the corridor waiting. With a glance between them Aereon followed Carolyn out trailed by Shirah who walked in front of Riddick, Vaako bringing up the rear.

* * *

The halls of the hospital were lined with Furyans anxious to see what this new Alpha looked like.

Toal stood waiting outside the adjoining hospital rooms with Collin by his side holding the boy back. "Let them get your parents set up then you stay with them as long as you want," he told the struggling boy who calmed at his words as they awaited Vaako's approach.

Vaako looked down at the boy. Not one to hold back, he was brutally honest with the boy. "Your father was dead when they found him. They were able to revive him but he's been unconscious since. Your mother lost consciousness when they found him and has been unresponsive since then as well."

"I can't hear them," Collin whispered trying valiantly to stay strong in front of these two men he considered family, right up until Aereon arrived by his side holding out her arms.

Leading him to a chair, she stood as he sat wrapping his arms around her waist. One of the elder Furyan women joined them helping Aereon comfort the distraught child.

With Shirah's help the hospital was cleared out, people sent back to their homes; only the Furyan High Caste and the Elemental Council members staying to be updated on the patients' status, which hadn't changed. The doctors would run tests and see if they could determine anything but it was simply a waiting game just as it had been the last five days. No one had the heart to make Collin leave so a bed was brought in for him to sleep in.

When the nurses came by during the night they found Collin in bed with his mother curled up beside her. The pattern repeated every night with Collin either sleeping in the same bed with his Mother or his father, and since Collins bed wasn't being put to use Vaako, Toal and Shirah's grateful backs took advantage of it.

* * *

Riddick came back to world quietly, slowly, gradually. He could tell there was a source of light in the room but it wasn't unbearable. He also knew that there was a warm body in bed with him. Cracking an eye lid he saw a head of blond dreadlocks.

Collin.

Riddick cracked a half smile. Carolyn probably had a fit about that.

Lifting a hand he brought it up to the boys head and giving into a moment of rare fraternal sentimentality placed a kiss on the boys head. Carolyn was the more affectionate parent making up for, what could at times be a struggle for, Riddick.

Oh, he was softer around the boy, and always made sure that Collin knew that he was wanted. But having never been given that type of love as a child himself, he was at times hesitant in how to act towards his own son.

He tried to follow Carolyn's lead and took her advice more often than not, but the times that he let down his guard and freely showed his emotions, giving spontaneous affection, such a hug, or a simple kiss on the head were few.

He knew that Collin knew he loved him, as every now and again as he was headed to bed he would hug and kiss Carolyn and before letting her go would turn to him with a smile and say "I love you too, Dad," as if he had just been reading Riddick's mind.


	19. Chapter 19

**And so I ask where are you now**

**Just when I needed you most**

Chapter 19

As Riddick lay in the quiet he had a chance to observe his surroundings. A hospital of some kind and since Collin was here they had obviously made it back to Quintessa.

It was sheer luck that he had made it back to one of the emergency life chambers before the ship blew. He knew when he activated the Cryo systems that he was simply prolonging the end but it wasn't in his nature to give up that easily.

He watched as Collin stirred against him before opening his eyes looking at him for a moment before he realized that Riddick was looking back. "Good Morning." Riddick said.

"You're awake!" Collin said softly.

"Looks that way."

Collin's face turned stricken for a moment before throwing an arm around Riddick's neck in a death grip.

Realizing that his son needed him, Riddick wrapped an arm around him and laid his head on top of his. "I love you too, Collin." Riddick said quietly.

They lay that way for several minutes until Collin was able to talk. "I didn't think you were going to wake up."

"Once your Mom found me it was all up hill." Riddick said causing Collin to fall silent again. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happier to see me than this."

"I am! I am happy to see you." He said.

"Then why the long face?"

"Collin." Riddick heard his first in command say from the connecting doorway. "It's time for you to go home and get ready for school. I'll have someone meet you afterwards so you know where to go."

"May I?" He asked nodding towards the other room.

Vaako nodded. "Shut the door and be quick. You don't want to be late."

"Ok," Collin said looking from Vaako back to his father saying something Riddick hadn't heard him say for a very long time. "I love you, Daddy," before placing a kiss on his cheek and quietly going into the other room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Running to his mothers bed Collin gently reached over to hug her and kiss her cheek as well. Placing his hands upon her face he turned her towards him, eyes sparkling. "Guess what, Mama? Daddy's awake! He'll know what to do to make you wake up! I love you, Mama. I'll see tonight."

* * *

Riddick and Vaako had been silently staring at each other until they heard the outer door to the room next door close. "Wanna tell me what's wrong with my kid?" Riddick asked with a stony face.

"Collin is fine. It's simply been a bit stressful since you returned."

"Bullshit." Riddick replied. "Why don't you start with the truth?"

"Oh I can assure you, it has been stressful for all of us." Vaako replied standing between Riddick and the adjoining door. "How are you feeling? You've been unconscious from the time they found you floating dead in your chamber.

"I was dead?" Riddick scoffed.

"Yes, you expired just as they came upon you. It was several minutes before they were able to get you on board and could attempt to resuscitate you."

"Why the hell didn't they just leave me the way they found me?"

"I wasn't there but evidently Carolyn's last words were to help you."

"Whadaya mean, 'Carolyn's last words,' Where is she?" Riddick demanded throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Where is she?"

"Lord Marshall, please. You just woke up." Vaako attempted to calm him as Riddick sat up in bed pulling out needles and pulling off wires all the while yelling Carolyn's name.

"Let me explain."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Riddick bellowed.

"She's next door," a feminine voice answered from the door distracting Riddick from his determination to wrap his hands around Vaako's neck.

Ignoring them both and clambering to his feet, Riddick slowly made his way to the door separating the two rooms. Turning the knob he swung the door open. Carolyn was lying in a bed across the room. Hooked up to several machines she appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Holding onto the rail on her bed he his eyes roamed her body as a hand stroked the side of her face. "Carolyn?" He said softly.

"I'm afraid that she either can't or won't answer you." Aereon said as she looked on.

"What's wrong with her?"

"No one knows. She collapsed the moment that she led your rescuers to you and has been unconscious since."

"How long?" Riddick asked.

"Almost two weeks." Vaako finally answered.

"I want to talk to anyone that was with her, do you understand?" He said looking at Aereon who nodded curtly. "And you, find me some clothes," he demanded of Vaako who exited the room quickly on Aereon's heels leaving Riddick alone with Carolyn.

Falling back into the chair next to her bed Riddick rubbed a hand over his face and head. He had always dealt in life and death and before meeting Carolyn and couldn't be bothered with the stuff in between.

For the second time in his life Richard Riddick was at a loss of what to do. Lost in thought he roused himself long enough to shower and dress when Vaako brought him the things he needed.

* * *

He was sitting beside the bed, one of Carolyn's hands encased in his when the door opened.

"The Prophesized Furyan in the flesh," the woman said.

"A walking, talking, nightmare." Riddick responded with a sneer. "What do you want?"

"I was told that you wanted to speak with whoever was with Carolyn before she collapsed."

"And that was you?"

"In the flesh."

Riddick eyed the woman from his dreams. "Start talking."

* * *

Riddick was leaning against the wall nearest Carolyn's feet simply observing her. He had folded the blanket that had been covering her all the way back so that he could see her entire body as she lay sleeping wearing a plain cotton nightdress, her hands resting comfortably on the gentle swell of her belly.

He had finally kicked Shirah out of the room after having had her repeat her story several times and everything she could remember of Carolyn's rantings. Over and over.

She recounted the conversation they had about Carolyn's concerns with what was going on with her. A connection to either Riddick or the child she carried.

While a connection to the child would make sense somewhat considering her connection to Collin, a connection to him did not. How was it possible for that to happen? And if it was possible then why did it cause her to shut down completely? Why couldn't Collin reach her?

* * *

A quiet knock on the door and Vaako appeared. "How is she?" He asked glancing at Riddick as he approached Carolyn's bedside.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been around Carolyn long enough to know when she's got something up her sleeve. Why didn't you stop her?" Riddick asked his voice getting loud in the quiet of the room.

"Lord Marshall, if I had known I would have stopped her, you have my word."

"The first thing you need to do is stop calling me Lord Marshall. In case you forgot I destroyed the Necros. Now, did you know about these visions she was having?"

Vaako had no sooner got the word yes out of his mouth before Riddick had him slammed up against a wall an arm to his throat. "And you did nothing?" He spit out.

"I told her I was sending her to the physician the next day. That must be why she left."

"But yet you couldn't even stop her from doing that could you?" Riddick said his voice rising lost in his anger at the situation.

"Riddick!" Vaako managed to ground out against the arm pushing against his windpipe. "Look." He said nodding towards Carolyn's bed. Riddick turned his head to see Carolyn's face twitch and a hand moving.

Dropping Vaako, Riddick rushed to her side grabbing the hand that was moving squeezing it in his. "Carolyn? Can you hear me? I'm here. I'm here with you just like you wanted." He whispered down at her, stroking her brow. Doctors came running as Vakko summoned them from the doorway. Pushing Riddick aside they converged on their patient.

Stumbling backwards Riddick ran a hand over his face as Vaako clamped a hand on his shoulder steadying him. "Let's wait out in the hall," he said quietly steering Riddick out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other**

Chapter 20

Riddick and Vaako were both sitting quietly in the room after the traumatic events of the morning as Collin came bounding in, bouncing right onto Carolyn's bed calling her name. In his excitement to see her he never gave thought to the fact that he still couldn't "hear" her.

Riddick who was slouched in his chair slowly moved the hand that was covering his face, his heart breaking as he watched their son.

"Mama!" Collin said patting her cheek gently. "Wake up, Mama! I'm here! I told you Daddy would be able to fix you!" he said with a smile on his face. A smile that was quickly falling the longer it took his mother to respond. "Mama?" he whispered as a mask of grief covered his face as he leaned his forehead down to touch hers.

Riddick stood from where he had been sitting, barely managing to choke his son's name from his throat, "Collin?"

Riddick took a step back as Collin turned his gaze on him, his silvered eyes having turned almost black by his anger and grief, the look upon his face reminding Riddick of the feral boy who shot across a room when he thought his mother was going to be taken from him.

And the noise.

He was once again on Hades as Collin expressed his displeasure. "Why isn't she awake?" Collin demanded to know as he clutched his mothers head to his body. "You were supposed to fix her!" He cried patting Carolyn's cheek.

Riddick tried again, reaching a hand out. "Collin, please. Come here."

"No!" Collin raged at his father. "I hate you!" he screamed climbing out of Carolyn's bed and fleeing down the hall.

Riddick was planted to the floor stunned by the boy's outburst. "I'll go after him," Vaako said shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Gently sitting on Carolyn's bed, he lifted her up in his arms and quietly cried into her neck. The fluttering of fingers against his skin caught his attention and pulling back saw a single tear escape from her closed eyes. Pulling her back close against him he whispered into her ear, "You're in there aren't you? I promise I'll find a way. I promise Carolyn."

Lapsing back into silence he continued to hold her close until late in the evening when the nurses insisted that they both needed their rest. Riddick could only chuckle and raise his eyebrows at the unseeing Carolyn as he laid her back on the bed and covered her body with the blanket resting a hand on her stomach as he placed a kiss on her temple. "I'll be back tomorrow," he told her before grabbing his goggles and leaving the room.

* * *

Stopping for directions at the nurses station on his way out, Riddick made his way the short distance away to their home here. Fall was quickly turning to winter and Riddick welcomed the warmth of the house as he silently entered and took a moment to orientate himself. _Must be getting old_ he mused with a smirk.

Making his way up the stairs he walked the hall slowly before coming to stop in front of a set of doors. Slipping inside he made his way to the bed and looked down upon his son. Lucifer, having recognized his scent didn't even stir. Sitting on the bench at the end of the bed Riddick stripped down to his shorts, climbing in bed with his son.

Collin stirred and sleepily opened his eyes. "Daddy?"

"I'm right here, Collin."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't really hate you."

"I know," Riddick said as Collin scooted closer in to his father.

"I just miss Mama."

"I do too," Riddick answered stroking the boys head as he drifted back to sleep.

It was a long while before Riddick was able sleep.

* * *

The next morning Riddick was dressed and out of the house, before anyone other than Collin knew that he had been there, and headed towards the hospital. Arranging to have a meeting with Carolyn's doctors as soon as they arrived, he had her nurses go over her day to day care with him and observed their ministrations.

Meeting with the numerous doctors they each agreed that there was nothing physically wrong with her. Both she and the baby she carried were healthy. None gave argument over her being moved home. A nurse would be assigned and the Furyan doctor would move in. Dismissing the rest he related his observations and concerns to the Furyan doctor. Settling upon a plan of action Riddick shook the man's hand and went to supervise Carolyn's move.

Breakfast at the Riddick/Fry household was disrupted by their arrival. Riddick scooped Collin up onto his back as they followed everyone up the stairs and into his and Carolyn's room. The boy was thrilled for his mother to be at home. When Aereon came to collect him for school, Riddick sent him on his way.

* * *

And so life went for the next few weeks. Riddick and Collin's world revolved around this room. Homework, dinner, meetings, introductions, all took place here with her.

Strong emotions of any kind definitely elicited a response from Carolyn, from Collin and Riddick's joyful laughter as they roughhoused with Lucifer, Vaako painfully reading a book of poetry aloud that Aereon had put in his hands before shoving him in the chair next to the bed, to Collin curling up next to her and just laying quietly. Her strongest reactions were definitely to Riddick. She was quick to spasm and jerk with his anger and booming voice, but more prone to flutter at night when it was just the two of them. Riddick couldn't help but want to feel her skin against his. Always holding her close.

As he had once told her long ago, patience was not one of his virtues and he was quickly losing his with the progress they weren't making, finally breaking down and seeking out the council of the Furyan High Caste. There was much hemming and hawing before Shirah slammed her hand down on the table. "Just tell him!" she demanded of the elders.

"She's not a Furyan." They protested. "It could kill her."

"And this is living?" She replied waving a hand at Carolyn's prone form.

Standing, the Caste made to leave the room. "This is on your shoulders Shirah. If anything happens, you and you alone will face the consequences."

Riddick watched the woman's hands bunch into fists as the others exited.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about?" Riddick asked from his spot holding a column up.

"The Wrath of the Furyans."

"Didn't look too pissed to me."

Shirah chuckled. "No. This wrath," she said as Riddick watched her lay a hand on her chest and pull it away glowing with electricity. "This is how we awaken those Furyans taken from us too soon. Who need a reminder of who and what they are."

Riddick stalked towards her, a cat with his prey. "What you did to me on Creamatoria?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more."

* * *

"And Collin?" Riddick asked.

"Carolyn obviously knew there was something special about you and with her limited knowledge did what she could to encourage those traits in the child."

"And that was enough?" Riddick scoffed.

Shirah smiled. "Evidently so. You've already seen him exhibit the trait once."

Riddick hummed as he circled the room stopping next to Carolyn.

"Is what the others said true? Could doing this kill her?"

"I don't know." Shirah told him bluntly. "It's never been attempted on an outsider before."

Riddick smirked. "No wonder she didn't like you at first."

Shirah smiled. "Yes, well, that's the one thing I've come to admire about Carolyn."

"What's that?"

"Her tenacity."

Riddick boomed with laughter. "You have no idea."


	21. Chapter 21

**Women made us lose paradise, but how frequently we find it again in their arms. **

Chapter 21

Putting their plans into place they decided to wait until the next day. Riddick wanted to give Collin one more day with his mother in case the worst should happen and he wanted one more night with her in his arms. He was very careful not to think about it or in anyway give Collin any indication of what was going to happen, but the boy was his son and called him on it later that evening.

"Is everything ok, Dad?"

Riddick looked up from where he stood in front of the windows looking out into the night. "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just don't seem yourself tonight."

"Just a little tired, I think."

Unconvinced but unwilling to anger his father Collin shrugged it off and went back to reading Carolyn a chapter out of the book he was reading for school. When he was finished he lay down beside her, his head beside her stomach running his fingers along her belly hoping to get a kick out of his unborn sibling. Not one to disappoint the child in his mother's womb kicked against his hand. A recent trick it had learned. Collin grinned and kissed her belly before moving up the bed to her head. "I love you, Mama. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Dad." He said walking to his father's side throwing his arms around him.

Hugging the boy and kissing the top of his head Riddick wished him goodnight, collapsing against the bed as soon as he and the hellhound had left. Finding Carolyn's hand with his closed eyes he brought he brought it to his mouth. "Whatever you do Carolyn, just don't die on me."

* * *

The next morning dawned gray and bleary. Snow had fallen during the night casting everything in its white cloak. Riddick had breakfast with Collin, waiting patiently by the door as the boy said his morning good-byes to his mother.

"Bye, Dad!" Collin called already half way out the door to where Toal waited on him.

Riddick paced the room with Aereon, Vaako and Shirah as they waited patiently for Toal's report that Collin was safely tucked away at school. Once he returned Shirah ordered everyone out of the room.

* * *

"Ok, so now what?" Riddick asked as Shirah led him to Carolyn's bedside.

"It's not called the Wraith of the Furyans for nothing, Riddick. You need to summon that anger from within you. The anger that's always just below the surface. You'll know what to do when the times right," She said her voice growing soft as she closed her eyes and her chest began to glow.

Not one for closing his eyes leaving himself unprotected, Riddick opted for bowing his head as he evened out his breathing his eyes skimming Carolyn's body, letting the anger of her condition sweep through him. That anger was followed by the anger he still felt at her for dragging his ass back to humanity, kicking and screaming and then leaving him alone with it for all those years and that anger co-mingled with the anger over Imam and Kyra's deaths. "_Now, Riddick!" _He heard Shirah whisper in his mind.

Placing a hand to his chest where he knew his mark was at he slowly leaned over and pressed it in the same spot on Carolyn's chest. Riddick could feel Carolyn's body bucking beneath his hand but was helpless to do anything as the energy flowed through him passing into her.

As it passed Riddick snatched his hand back dropping to his knees just as Carolyn sat up in bed screaming his name causing Riddick to shoot back up grabbing her shoulders, pulling her to him even as she struggled against him before collapsing once more.

"Get the doctor up here now!" he ground out his breathing now ragged as he laid Carolyn back on the bed even as he backed away from her.

* * *

Fingers threaded, elbows on knees, Riddick waited with the rest for the doctors verdict. Standing as the doctor entered the room Riddick held his breath.

"It worked." He told the room with a smile as Riddick exhaled. "She's simply sleeping but I imagine she'll be awake soon."

As the others smiled and chattered amongst themselves, Riddick made a bee line to her side. Stroking her face he breathed her name causing her to smile. "I didn't think the old fart was ever going to leave," she said with her eyes still closed.

Riddick dropped his hand like it had been burned, his emotions getting the best of him. "You're awake?"

Carolyn held out her arms in silent invitation.

Lying down beside her Riddick lay his head on her breast, listening to her heartbeat as her arms encircled him.

Aereon smiled as she silently shut the door.

Carolyn kissed the top of Riddick's head as her hand rubbed the back of his neck holding him close with the other enjoying the weight of his body against hers. "You were dead when we found you." She said with another kiss to his bald head. "I missed you so much."

Lifting his head when he felt her tears on his skin he put a hand on her cheek guiding her mouth to his, his tongue licking at her lips briefly demanding entrance before pulling away his thumb stroking her cheek. Carolyn's forehead came to rest on his chin, her hands covering his. "Why do you have all the lights turned on?" she asked. "I can't even open my eyes."

Riddick frowned at this, as the lights in the house were always dim in deference to the Furyans that lived here and dark and gloomy were Vaako and Toal's middle names. He wasn't even wearing his goggles right now. "Light's out." He said loudly, "Is that better?" he asked tilting her face towards his.

"I think so," she answered her eyelids fluttering as she grasped at his hands. "Riddick? What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Well, hell," was his only response as he placed a kiss on each of them.

"Riddick? What's going on?"

"You'll get used to it, I promise."

"Riddick!"

"It's a long story Carolyn, but right now we need to get that doctor back in here."

He felt her warm breath against his cheek as she sighed. "I don't want the doctor. I just want you and Collin. I want to see my son, Riddick."

"He's at school and right now we need to worry about this child," he said laying a hand on her belly.

"Promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise, Carolyn, never again."

The End


	22. Chapter 22

For those of you who have asked, I'll be starting on the sequel to this at the first of the year. I don't typically ask for input but if there is something you'd like to see, expounded upon, cleared up, etc, let me know and I'll see if I can make it work.


End file.
